Angel of Sorrow
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Aku tak pernah tahu kenapa harus diriku yang mengalami ini semua. Merasakan sakit karena dilecehkan, dibuang, dan dihina. Tuhan, apa kesalahanku di kehidupan lampau hingga kau memberikanku rasa sakit yang tak pernah bisa aku tanggung? Tolong hentikan semua rasa sakit ini... -SJ Fic! BoysLove, KangTeuk, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! Chp 15 END(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

**… Aku tak tahu apa salahku,****  
><strong>**aku tak tahu kenapa dia berubah. Aku tak tahu kenapa akhir yang kudapatkan seperti ini?**

Aku lelah,  
>jika memang kau ingin mempermainkan aku…<p>

**Kumohon,****  
><strong>**hentikan sampai disini.**

**xoxox**

(**Leeteuk POV**)

Aku hanya seorang namja biasa, yang kehidupannya juga teramat biasa. Perkenalkan, aku Leeteuk- dan tentu saja itu bukan nama asliku. Aku tak dikenal dengan nama asliku, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu nama asliku itu.

Aku hidup dikota ini sendirian, dikota yang paling padat- dimana lagi kalau bukan di Seoul. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku ada disini, sejak aku memutuskan pergi dari kampung halamanku.

Kampung halaman yang dimana aku hidup sendirian juga disana. Aku tak pernah punya keluarga sejak aku kecil. Aku dibesarkan disebuah Yayasan negara yang mengurus anak-anak tuna wisma seperti aku.

Dan masa-masa kecilku hanyalah sebuah kenangan pahit yang tak pantas disimpan di otakku.  
>Namun apa daya? Semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu dan menjadi kenangan, tak bisa terhapus begitu saja kan?<p>

Hidupku memang tampak menderita, tapi aku akui aku tak menganggap hal-hal lalu menjadi sebuah beban ataupun derita. Aku hidup seakan tak perduli apapun, aku hidup hanya untuk diriku dan hanya aku. Hingga aku tumbuh dewasa, menjadi seperti sekarang.

Aku cukup senang dengan hidupku saat ini.  
>Hingga seseorang menghancurkan hidupku hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dan membuangku setelah aku hancur tak berbentuk.<p>

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan masa lalu yang kembali berputar di benakku.  
>Dan suara dering handphone ku sukses membuatku tersadar. Tertera nama seseorang dilayar handphone bermodel flip itu, aku segera mengangkatnya.<p>

"Yeobseyo, Ryeowook-ah. Waeyo?" sapaku pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

Hening, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku saat Ryeowook berbicara.  
>Hingga telepon terputus, barulah aku dilanda kepanikan yang teramat sangat.<p>

Dengan cepat, aku menutup handphone flip-ku dan berlari menuju halte bus terdekat. Namun dengan cerobohnya, aku menabrak seseorang. Menyebabkanku terjengkang, dan merasakan sakit dibagian pinggul.

Aku menengadah untuk meminta maaf sekaligus melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. Dan saat bola mata cokelat gelapku bertemu dengan bola mata kelam yang sangat tidak ingin aku lihat, membuatku membeku ditempat.

Sungguh…  
>Lidahku kelu. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, padahal aku harus segera pergi.<br>Malaikatku tengah meregang nyawa, malaikatku yang malang tengah melawan maut.

Malaikatku…  
>Yang telah dibuang oleh sosok dihadapanku ini.<p>

"Park Jung Soo… Benarkah ini kau?" tanya sosok itu padaku.

Kembali rasa sakit yang telah aku kubur dihatiku yang paling dalam menguar dengan bebas. Rasa sakit yang telah membuatku hancur, membuatku menderita dan merasa rendah.

"Jung Soo? Kau-"

"Aku bukan Jung Soo! Aku Leeteuk. Dan maaf, anda sepertinya salah orang." aku memotong perkataannya. Aku tak mau kalah untuk kedua kalinya dengan rasa sakit ini.

Ku tatap bola mata kelam miliknya dengan berani, namun ternyata aku tak cukup kuat. Mencoba untuk menatapnya, malah membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Air mata yang aku sumpahkan tak pernah jatuh lagi.  
>Namun apa? Aku ini lemah! Aku benci seperti ini.<p>

Grep…

Lengan besarnya kini tengah melingkari tubuhku. Entah kenapa bukan rasa hangat yang kurasakan seperti dulu, malah rasa sakit yang lebih intens menyerangku lagi.

"Kau benar-benar Jung Soo. Kau Jung Soo! Oh Tuhan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Dia senang karena melihatku? Dia senang karena menemukanku? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini setelah ia membuangku dan malaikatku?  
>Kenapa?<p>

Aku hanya diam didalam pelukannya, padahal aku ingin meronta. Tapi aku tak punya daya, tubuhku terlalu lemas.

"Jung Soo, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, aku selalu mencari mu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku tak menemukanmu, mianhae Jung Soo." katanya berulang kali.

Sungguh…  
>Kata-katanya amat terlambat. Aku dan malaikatku sudah terlanjur kau hancurkan.<p>

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya, "aku harus pergi Kangin-sshi…" kataku tanpa menatapnya.

"Kemana? Apa kita tidak bisa bicara dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada memaksa.

Aku menghela nafas, "aku tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi, jangan memaksa Kangin-sshi."

Aku memilih untuk beranjak, namun ia lebih cepat. Ia mencekal tanganku, membuatku kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Tangannya memegang daguku dengan kasar, membuatku terpaksa menatap kearah bola mata kelam itu.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih lain sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih pergi?" tanyanya dengan nada memaksa dan intimidasi yang kentara.

"…."

"Benarkan kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Aku mencoba untuk berani. Aku menghempaskan genggaman tangannya yang mencekalku, lalu kutatap mata kelam itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu LAGI, Kangin-sshi!" kataku dengan menekankan kata 'lagi'.

Dan saat itu juga ia membeku, dan kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk pergi.

Handphone ku kembali berdering, nama Ryeowook tertera lagi pada layarnya.  
>Dengan panik aku mengangkat panggilan itu, "Ne Ryeowook-ah! Aku dalam perjalanan, tolong tetap disana dan jaga Henry-ku."<p>

_Malaikatku…__  
><em>_Jangan pergi.__  
><em>_Aku hanya sendirian disini, aku membutuhkanmu._

Kumohon…  
>Tetaplah disisiku.<br>Disisi-

_Umma._

**XOXOX**

Suasana disebuah rumah sakit sore itu tampak lengang. Tak ramai seperti biasa, karena memang belum masuk jam besuk. Tampak dari luar sosok pria berwajah cukup cantik tengah berlari masuk ke loby rumah sakit. Segera saja sosoknya dihadang oleh dua pria berbadan besar dan bertampang sangar yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi sekarang belum jam besuk." kata salah satu  
>dari pria itu.<p>

Leeteuk, menatap tajam pada sosok yang berbicara padanya. "Aku harus masuk! Anakku ada didalam, kondisinya kritis!"

Pria yang satunya ikut menahan Leetuk kala ia mencoba untuk kembali menerobos.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang bukan jam yang tepat un-"

"Biarkan dia masuk!"

Sebuah suara sukses membuat dua pria berwajah sangar itu serta Leeteuk serempak menoleh. Dan bola mata cokelat gelap milik Leeteuk membesar tatkala matanya merefleksikan sosok Kangin disana.

"Biarkan dia masuk, kau dengar?" tanya Kangin pada dua pria itu, seraya ia berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan Leeteuk.  
>Dua pria itu bertukar pandang, dan selanjutnya mengangguk.<p>

"Baiklah, karena tuan Young Woon yang meminta. Anda boleh masuk, tuan…" ucap salah satu pria itu.

Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi segera masuk kedalam loby, dan berlari menuju lift.

Saat lift yang ditungguny muncul, Leeteuk segera masuk kedalamnya. Saat hendak menutup pintu lift, seseorang menahannya.

"Apa ya-" perkataan Leeteuk terputus ketika sosok Kangin ikut masuk kedalam lift, dan menutup pintunya.

**xoxox**

Ryeowook tampak resah berdiri didepan pintu ruang ICU. Sedari tadi, sosoknya hanya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung.

"Ayolah hyung, kumohon cepat datang!" umpat Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

**TING!**

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari kegelisahannya. Matanya mengarah pada lift yang terbuka, dan pemandangan yang tampak dihadapannya membuat ia ternganga.

"Hyung! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia-"

Leeteuk membuat tanda dengan lambaian tangan agar Ryeowook tak bertanya lebih dulu. "Bagaimana Henry? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada cemas.

"Dia kejang-kejang lagi. Bukan hanya mulutnya yang berbusa, tapi hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah. Demi tuhan hyung, aku takut sekali tadi." jawab Ryeowook diselingi isakan kecil.  
>Mendengar bagaimana parahnya keadaan sang malaikat, Leeteuk berlari menuju pintu ruang ICU.<br>Lewat kaca kecil yang dipasang dipintu itu, Leeteuk dapat melihat bagaimana para dokter mengerubungi sebuah ranjang. Leeteuk yakin diranjang itu ada malaikatnya, disana ada belahan jiwanya, anaknya.

Ryeowook mendekati Leeteuk yang tengah terpuruk di depan pintu ruang ICU. Sosok mungil Ryeowook mencoba untuk memeluk bahu Leeteuk yang mulai bergetar. "Aku… Aku, aku tak mau dia pergi Wookie-ah. Dia- dia hidupku, aku… Aku tak mau dia pergi.." isak Leeteuk.

Ryeowook merasakan denyut sakit di dadanya saat mendengar isakan Leeteuk. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu, selama dua tahun lebih ia mengenal Leeteuk. Menemaninya tinggal di Seoul setelah pria cantik itu pergi dari kampung halamannya, pergi dari kota yang hanya menyisakan kenangan pahit untuknya. Apalagi setelah Ryeowook tahu hidup pria itu lebih menderita setelah ia dicampakkan oleh-

"Hyung! Dia, apakah dia orang yang kau ceritakan dulu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah ia sadar akan kehadiran sosok pria berbadan besar yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Leeteuk diam, tak mau menjawab. "Hyung!" Ryeowook memutar bahu Leeteuk, memaksa pria itu agar berhadapan dan menatapnya.

"Katakan, apakah pria itu?"

"…"  
>Ryeowook menatap intens pada hyungnya itu. Membuat Leeteuk terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Demi tuhan hyung, kau gila! Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?"

**xoxox**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Leeteuk telah diperbolehkan melihat keadaan Henry, setelah para dokter selesai melakukan penyelamatan pada bayi berusia dua tahun itu.

Leeteuk tampak tengah membelai rambut Henry dengan lembut, air matanya tak mau berhenti untuk menetes. Henry memang kelemahan Leeteuk, sedikit saja ada yang membahayakan bayi kecilnya, ia akan lemah. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, namja tak mudah menangis.

"Nae aegya, maafkan aku ya? Aku tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu. Aku hanya memberikan penderitaan padamu, mianhae." Leeteuk berujar lirih, seakan ia tak ingin ada yang mendengarnya.

"Apakah alat-alat ini sakit, sayang? Kau masih terlalu kecil, kenapa harus kau yang menderita? Kenapa bukan aku saja?"

Leeteuk menatap alat-alat yang tengah menopang hidup malaikatnya. Hatinya mencelos kala ia mendengar suara alat pendeteksi jantung, benda yang terus memberitahukan bahwa malaikatnya masih hidup.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunan dan kesedihannya membuat Leeteuk tak sadar akan kehadiran sosok pria yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Teukie-hyung?"

Leeteuk menoleh, "Hankyung-ah? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menghapus air mata yang masih tak mau berhenti mengalir. Namja bernama Hankyung itu menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk, mencoba menguatkannya.

"Henry kuat, hyung. Aku tahu itu. Dia tengah berjuang untukmu, jangan kau memperlihatkan air mata itu padanya." ucap Hankyung.

"Entahlah Hankyung-ah…"

Perlahan sepasang tangan Hankyung melingkari bahu ringkih milik Leeteuk, "jangan buat Henry menyesal karena telah kau lahirkan. Kuatlah hyung, untuk Henry…"

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk mencoba menikmati pelukan Hankyung. Pelukan namja itu memang selalu mampu menenangkannya, sebelum Leeteuk semakin terhanyut, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya segera memisahkan diri dari Hankyung.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Jung Soo?"  
>Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, "Kenapa kau masih ada disini, Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk seraya memijat pelipisnya.<br>Kangin menatap lurus pada sosok Hankyung, lalu menyeringai.

"Jadi dia kekasihmu, eh?"

"…"

"Apa dia yang membuatmu tak mau berbicara padaku lagi?" tanya Kangin, kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan. Leeteuk tak menjawab, begitu juga Hankyung. Melihat dua pria dihadapannya hanya diam membisu, Kangin semakin gencar.

"Kalian menjijikan se-"

**PLAK!**

Tamparan telak dari Leeteuk membuat Kangin terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk, pipinya pun terasa panas. Leeteuk menyeret Kangin keluar dari ruang rawat Henry, "apa mau mu sebenarnya Kangin? Kenapa kau hadir lagi dihadapanku? Kau mau mempermainkanku lagi?"

"…"

"Tak tahukah kau kalau luka disini masih basah walaupun

sudah dua tahun berlalu, Kangin?" Leeteuk memukul dadanya, mengisyaratkan pada sosok dihadapannya bahwa ada rasa sakit tak tergambarkan disana.

Kangin terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perlahan matanya merefleksikan bayangan Leeteuk yang bersimpuh padanya. Kangin memandang intens pada sosok cantik dan rapuh seorang Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terduduk dilantai, air matanya kembali menetes tanpa suara. "Kumohon pergilah dari hidupku, Kangin. Kumohon… Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Kangin masih diam. Sosoknya seperti merasakan deja vu kala melihat Leeteuk yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Ya, ia merasa kejadian saat ini terasa seperti dua tahun silam. Namun yang berbeda adalah-

"Dulu aku memohon padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Kangin. Tapi sekarang, kumohon pergilah…"

Dan kata-kata Leeteuk itu membuat Kangin merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Ia merasa ada yang menyilet hatinya kala mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, "kenapa? Kenapa kau mau aku pergi, Jung Soo? Apa kau sangat membenciku hingga kau memohon padaku untuk tak muncul lagi?"

"…"

Kangin menerawang pada pintu ruang ICU, dimana didalam sana terlihat sosok Hankyung yang tengah menjaga Henry. "Atau karena ada dia?"

**xoxox**

"Hyung? Gwenchana?"

Suara Hankyung membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk. Setelah berbicara dengan Kangin beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat perasaan Leeteuk kacau. Namja berwajah malaikat itu tak menyangka, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Kangin lagi. Padahal dia sudah berhasil membuang dan mengubur kenangan pahit yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

Hankyung memilih duduk disamping Leeteuk, namun namja itu tak berniat untuk bicara sedikit pun. "Aku harus bagaimana, Hankyung-ah? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"…"

"Kenapa dia kembali, disaat seperti ini?"

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, "siapa dia hyung?"  
>Leeteuk tak menjawab, matanya hanya memandang kosong kedepan. "Ceritakan saja hyung…"<p>

Leeteuk mendesah panjang, mencoba melonggarkan pikirannya yang kalut. "Dia Kangin, nama aslinya Kim Young Woon. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika…"

**xoxox**

[**FLASHBACK, with Leeteuk POV**]

_Gwangju, April 2008…_

Setelah aku keluar dari rumah Yayasan negara, aku memilih untuk tinggal dan bersekolah di dormitory school khusus laki-laki. Aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena mendapat beasiswa, dan aku sudah memasuki tahun terakhirku ditempat ini.

"Jung Soo, Seonsangnim memanggilmu."

Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum pada temanku satu kamarku… Lee Donghae. Dia juga merupakan Hoobae ku.

"Ne, Hae-ah. Aku akan segera kesana!" jawabku. Segera saja  
>aku keluar dari kelas, menuju keruang seonsangnim. Namun baru setengah jalan aku menuju ke kantor, aku menemukan sosok namja berbadan besar dan tinggi tengah duduk di anak tangga menuju ruang laboratorium.<p>

Dimakan rasa penasaran, aku mendekat pada sosok itu. "Hei! Kau kenapa ada di- MWO? Kau MEROKOK!" aku kalap kala melihat sebatang rokok tengah bertengger manis dibelahan bibirnya. Sosok itu tampak tak perduli dengan kehadiranku, ia malah asik menghisap rokok itu didepanku.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Hei, kau tidak boleh merokok disini. Uhuk!" sial, aku paling tidak kuat dengan asap rokok. Dan kenapa dia malah menghembuskan asapnya kearahku?

Sosok namja tak dikenal itu akhirnya membuang puntung rokok yang baru terbakar setengah itu ketanah, lalu matanya yang kelam menatapku tajam. "Kau, BERISIK SEPERTI YEOJA!"  
>Dan sosok itu? Berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih dalam keadaan syok.<p>

**xoxox**

Aku, Park Jung Soo. Namja yang biasa, dan terkesan lemah seperti…

"Jung Soo, kau ini yeoja ya? Ckckck… Bahkan dirimu lebih cantik dari yeoja. Hahaha!"  
>Ya, begitulah.<p>

Aku lemah seperti yeoja. Penampilanku yang terkesan tidak mewah dan melarat, membuatku menjadi sasaran bully yang empuk. Dan kacamata minus yang amat sangat tebal ini membuat semua ejekan menjadi lengkap.

"Hei kau, namja seperti yeoja yang cerewet kemarin! Kesini sebentar."

Aku mendesah pasrah, suaranya lagi. Sungguh aku muak dengannya, sejak kejadian kemarin dia selalu menjadikanku sebagai bahan ejekan.

"Kau tuli, eh? Kubilang kesini!"

Melihatku yang tak menurutinya malah membuatnya marah. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya, "ada apa Kangin?"

Dia menatapku lama, lalu menyeringai. "Buka bajumu!"  
>APA? Dia benar-benar gila! Kenapa dia menyuruhku melakukan hal itu?<br>Dia keterlaluan…

**T B C **

**My 1st KangTeuk~~~ ^^v**

**Semoga aja jalan ceritanyaberkenan.**

**Ga perlu banyak cincong deh…**

**So?**

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**

**Pernah publish di WordPress Run Maharani,**

**but this fict is MINE!  
><strong>


	2. Leeteuk, Kangin and Donghae Memory Part

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

[**Leeteuk Pov**]

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan namja kurang ajar ini? Dia menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa?

"Kau tuli, eh? Cepat buka bajumu didepan kami!" ucap namja itu lagi, kali ini dibarengi oleh seringai. Mendengar perkataan sang boss, namja-namja lain yang berdiri disampingnya tertawa. Membuatku semakin muak!

"Apa ada masalah, sunbae? Padahal hanya membuka baju saja seperti kata Kangin hyung." kekeh seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam agak ikal itu tanpa melihat kearahku, namja itu malah terlihat sibuk dengan benda berwarna hitam ditangannya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, mencoba untuk menahan amarah yang naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Haha! Kau benar Kyuhyun, masa membuka baju saja tidak mau. Atau jangan-jangan dia ini memang yeoja." kali ini sosok namja lain yang berbadan kelewat tinggi buka suara.

"Diamlah Kyu, Changmin! Aku bisa urus dia sendiri, pergilah."

Apa maunya namja berbadan bak beruang itu sebenarnya? Dan siapa sebenarnya dia itu, hingga dua preman sekolah yang terkenal sebagai begundal itu patuh terhadap kata-katanya.

Sosok tinggi besar itu berjalan kearahku, aku mundur perlahan hingga tubuhku menabrak tembok. Aku pun merutuki adanya tembok itu disana, sial~ kenapa harus ada tembok ini sih?

"Tak bisa kabur, eh? Kau itu susah ditaklukan ya?" aku merinding mendengar kata-katanya itu, entah kenapa tiap hembusan nafas miliknya menerpa kulit leherku, aku merasa seperti membatu?

Tangan Kangin kini merayap untuk memeluk pinggulku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena takut. "Kau bersikap seperti ini untuk menutupi semuanya kan?"

"Ap- apa, apa maksudmu?" kini aku berani membuka mulutku, walaupun kata-kata yang keluar malah terbata-bata seperti ini.

Kurasakan remasan dibokongku, membuatku menundukkan kepala karenanya. Dan saat itu pula aku mendengar tawa kejinya, "kau namja menjijikan! Aku tahu kau itu penyuka sesama namja!"

Dan saat itulah tubuhku lemas. Rahasiaku yang aku kubur dalam-dalam, entah kenapa malah diketahui oleh sosok asing ini.

Kembali aku merasakan remasan dibokongku, "datanglah malam ini ke kamarku. Tidak datang, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Tubuhku langsung jatuh merosot bersandar pada dinding ketika Kangin membebaskan ku dan pergi. Saat itu juga, air mataku mengalir perlahan.

**xoxox**

_02.45am, dorm 205…_

Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan pandangan nanar, aku menggigil kala angin semilir dari jendela menyapa kulit telanjangku. Aku kembali menatap satu persatu penghuni dorm ini. Tiga namja, tengah tertidur lelap setelah mereka puas merasakan dan mempermainkan tubuhku.

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba untuk mengambil kemeja yang tergeletak diujung kakiku. Aku meringis saat rasa sakit melandaku karena aku bergerak.

Tuhan…  
>Kenapa dalam sehari kau membuat sebuah penderitaan hebat seperti ini untukku?<p>

Aku mulai terisak, "kenapa, kenapa- harus… Aku?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, kembali merapatkan selimut yang melilit tubuhku. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

"Ternyata seperti yang kuduga! Kau terlihat polos dan suci diluar, tapi kau sama murahannya dengan para jalang."

Cukup,  
>jangan bicara lagi. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi.<p>

"Jika kau mau sahabatmu yang mirip ikan itu tetap disini, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang semua ini. Atau aku bisa mendepakmu keluar dari sini, juga sahabatmu itu."

"…"

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menjambak rambutku hingga kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat mendera kepalaku. "MENGERTI TIDAK?"

Dengan susah payah, aku mengangguk. Ketika tangan itu terlepas dari rambutku, kurasakan pusing menyentak kepalaku. Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing itu, namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang dilempar kearahku.

Aku menengadah, dan lembaran-lembaran won jatuh menghujaniku. Aku menatap bola mata kelam yang tengah mentapku jijik, "ambil dan pergilah!"

Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sakit di dadaku, rasanya bagai ada sembilu yang menyayat-nyayat disana.  
>Aku terpekur, bagai orang bodoh. Aku semakin menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.<p>

"Kenapa belum pergi? Apa uang itu masih kurang? Baik, aku akan minta pada mereka untuk membayarmu sedikit lebih banyak."

Sekali lagi, kata-kata itu bagai mata pisau yang menikamku. Aku pun meraih ujung kain celana yang sudah dipakainya sedari tadi, "ja- jangan… Aku, aku akan pergi."

Rendah, kotor dan menjijikkan…  
>Itulah yang kurasakan kala sosok Kangin menyeretku keluar dari dormnya dipagi hari yang masih buta.<p>

"Ah! Apa aku bisa mendapatkan service seperti tadi lagi jika aku butuh? Kau memang memuaskan. Hahaha…"

Dan sesudah mengucapkan itu, dia melemparkan helai demi helai pakaianku dan menutup pintu dormnya.

Kini tinggalah aku seorang diri di koridor yang dingin dan sepi ini. Tubuhku kembali bergetar, dan air mataku pun kembali jatuh.

Apa salahku padamu?  
>Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu?<br>Tapi kenapa kau membenciku seperti ini? Bahkan kau menghina dan menghancurkanku layaknya aku sesuatu yang tak pantas dihargai.

Aku memang lemah,  
>aku memang miskin. Tapi begitukah caramu memperlakukan tiap orang yang stratanya sama sepertiku?<p>

"Dingin…"  
>air mata ini tak bisa berhenti, walaupun aku ingin menghentikannya.<p>

**xoxox**

[**Kangin Pov**]

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan aku tak bisa melupakannya. Ya, aku tak bisa melupakan sosoknya yang seperti malaikat. Namun miris, malaikat itu sudah ternoda.  
>Aku menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang ada diselipan bibirku. Menikmati tiap sensasi yang merasuk ke alam bawah sadarku. Sungguh, untuk kali ini aku kacau.<p>

Aku menengadah menatap langit dari atas atap sekolah ini, warna biru disertai gumpalan putih yang tampak tenang.  
>Aku menghela nafas, "apa kau disana melihatku, Hyukkie? Kali ini, aku melakukannya lagi. Aku ini memang brengsek, seperti katamu."<p>

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "bahkan kali ini aku menodai malaikat. Aku ini pendosa ya?" aku terus menatap langit sambil berujar sendirian.

Setelah aku bosan memandang langit, ku arahkan pandanganku kebawah. Tepat disana aku melihat beberapa anak kelas A yang tengah olahraga dilapangan. Bola mata kelamku memperhatikan sekumpulan namja dari kelas A yang tengah bermain bola tangan, tak ada yang menarik.

Tapi…  
>Tunggu dulu! Itu dia kan? Itu namja cantik yang waktu itu kan?<p>

Aku kembali memperhatikan kumpulan namja kelas A, tapi lebih tepatnya aku memperhatikannya. Ya, aku lebih fokus pada sosoknya yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari demi mengumpulkan bola. Tak jarang namja itu terkena lemparan bola yang aku yakini disengaja oleh namja-namja lain.  
>Aku terus memperhatikannya, namun kulihat ada yang janggal dari sosoknya.<p>

Sosok replika malaikat itu tak berbuat apa-apa ketika teman-temannya terus melemparkan bola kepadanya secara sengaja.  
>Kenapa dia begitu? Kenapa tidak melawan? Dia berani padaku, tapi kenapa pada mereka dia hanya diam saja?<p>

Aku memicingkan mata, aku mencoba menajamkan pengelihatanku ketika kulihat sosok cantiknya terhuyung setelah punggung dan kepalanya dihantam bola. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk turun kelapangan.

**xoxox**

Kelopak mata yang indah itu bergerak-gerak, tanda si pemiliknya akan sadar. Dan benar saja, perlahan bola mata berwarna cokelat gelap itu terbuka. Cantik sekali..

"Aku… Dimana?" suara lirihnya menyenandungkan tanya. Aku memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasa, "kau diruang kesehatan!"

Tampak matanya membelalak saat mendengar suaraku. Dan betapa sesaknya aku saat wajah bagai malaikat itu memucat serta ketakutan ketika melihatku.

"P-pergi. Kenapa… Ke-kenapa kau ada disini? Ak-aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, j-jadi un,"

Aku memilih membungkamnya dengan bibirku. Jujur aku tak suka jika dia ketakutan seperti itu, walaupun dia ketakutan begitu karena perbuatanku padanya. Tapi, sungguh aku tak suka melihatnya.

Dia terus memberontak, aku tak mau menyerah dan terus menciumnya. Perlahan rontaannya melemah, aku pun melepaskan ciumanku dan menatap kedalam matanya. "Aku menginginkanmu, malam ini datanglah kesini lagi." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku pergi meninggalkannya dalam diam.

**xoxox**

Aku menyelimuti tubuhnya yang telanjang, mencoba melindungi tubuh indah itu dari udara dingin. Perlahan tanganku menelusuri lekuk wajahnya, dia cantik sekali dan aku baru menyadarinya. Wajahnya polos, sama sepertimu Hyukkie.  
>Aku menghela nafas panjang. Nama itu, selalu memenuhi benakku selama aku berada disini. Nama namja yang pergi kesurga karena ulahku.<p>

"Apa kau mau membalasku lewat sosok malaikat ini, Hyukkie?" ucapku entah pada siapa.

Kurasakan tubuh dalam dekapanku bergerak gelisah, aku mengeratkan pelukanku agar dia kembali tenang.  
>Setelah sosoknya tenang, aku mencoba turun dari ranjang. Aku memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Setelahnya, dengan lembut aku memakaikan semua pakaian itu.<p>

"Eennghh…"

Aku menatap pada sosok malaikat yang ternyata sudah terjaga itu. Denyut sakit kembali kurasakan ketika sosoknya dengan kalap meronta dan menjauh dariku. Aku tahu, dia pasti ketakutan. Dan aku juga tahu, kejadian itu membuatnya trauma.  
>Aku mencoba untuk mendekat, namun dia semakin terlihat ketakutan.<p>

Kutahan rasa sakit ini, dan kuraih pergelangan tangannya yang terasa dingin. "Aku pakaikan kemejamu, lalu kuantar kau kembali ke dorm." kataku singkat. Tanpa banyak bicara aku mulai memakaikan kemejanya. Dia diam, namun tubuhnya tetap bergetar.

Aku tak tahan lagi! Ku rengkuh tubuhnya dan kubawa dalam pelukanku. Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar isak tangisnya, serta lelehan air matanya di dadaku.  
>Aku semakin erat mendekapnya. Dan aku pun bungkam kala ia berkata…<p>

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku? Kenapa? Apa salahku!"

Aku tak bisa menjawab, yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam dan terus mendekapnya.  
>Tanpa aku sadari, ada sosok lain yang tengah memperhatikanku dari luar ruang kesehatan.<p>

_(other Pov)_

"Kau membuatku muak!" Desis seseoran didepan pintu ruang kesehatan ketika matanya menangkap refleksi dua namja tengah berpelukan. Kilat matanya menyiratkan kebencian dan dendam yang dalam.

**XOXOX**

[**Donghae Pov**]

Hatiku panas, sakit dan muak. Kenapa dia selalu mendekati orang yang aku sayangi? Tak cukupkah dia mengambil Eunhyuk, dan membuatnya menderita hingga Eunhyuk harus pergi kesurga dengan cara yang tragis.

Dan sekarang?

Dia mendekati Jung Soo-hyung?  
>Sungguh, betapa dendam dan kebencian ini semakin bertumpuk tiap harinya padamu… Young Woon. Tak cukupkah appa mendepakmu kesini? Jika bukan karena kebaikan keluarga Eunhyuk, kau sudah mendekam dibalik sel tahanan.<p>

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!" ujarku seraya pergi dari tempatku berdiri.

**xoxox**

"Jung Soo-hyung, bisa aku bicara sebentar?" aku memanggil teman sekamarku itu ketika kami bersiap untuk kesekolah.

"Ne, waeyo Hae-ah?"

Aku kaget melihat wajah pucatnya, entah kenapa wajah malaikat itu tak bersinar dan merona seperti biasanya. Pasti ada yang terjadi padanya, dan aku yakin si brengsek Young Woon itu penyebabnya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat, hyung." tanyaku memastikan keadaannya. Namun aku mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Jung Soo-hyung sebagai jawaban.

Aku pun mencoba mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi, namun pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran semakin membuatku gelisah. "Ummm… hyung, apakah kau-"  
>Tampak Jung Soo-hyung menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan isi tasnya, bola mata cokelat gelapnya menatap dalam padaku. Aku mulai ragu, haruskah aku menanyakan hal itu?<br>Otakku mulai menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk…

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Young Woon?" tanyaku, dan demi tuhan aku melihatnya membelalakkan matanya kala aku menyebut nama pria brengsek itu.

Jung Soo-hyung terlihat gelisah, bibir pinknya ia gigit. Matanya pun mengerling, dan takut untuk menatap mataku. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan mendekat pada Jung Soo-hyung.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku pada bahu kecil Jung Soo-hyung, yang langsung membuatnya tersentak. "Katakan, apa Young Woon melakukan sesuatu padamu? Atau-"

"K-kau… Kau mengenalnya?" kini malah Jung Soo-hyung yang balik bertanya padaku. Wajahnya tertunduk saat menanyakan hal itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang, "walau aku malas mengatakan ini, tapi Young Woon adalah hyungku. Dia kakak kandungku." Dan wajah malaikat itu tambah pucat ketika mendengar perkataanku, seakan dia telah divonis mati.

**xoxox**

Hampir satu bulan, aku semakin gerah melihat Young Woon brengsek itu semakin dekat dengan Jung Soo-hyung. Ingin rasanya aku ulangi kejadian dimana aku menghajarnya dan mengirimnya keranjang rumah sakit. Seperti waktu aku membalas perbuatannya terhadap Eunhyuk.

Yang membuatku semakin membenci namja bertubuh besar itu adalah, setelah dia dekat dengan Jung Soo-hyung banyak teman-teman yang tidak lagi menjadikan Jung Soo-hyung bahan bully mereka. Mungkin karena mereka takut pada sunbae model Young Woon.

Pagi ini aku melihat Jung Soo-hyung bersenandung kecil kala ia tengah mengerjekan tugas sejarah disela-sela jam pelajaran yang kosong. Aku sengaja mengunjungi kelasnya, karena kebetulan dikelasku juga sedang jam pelajaran kosong.  
>Sejak beberapa hari ini, kulihat dia kembali menjadi ceria. Aku bersyukur untuk itu, tapi rasa benciku pada Young Woon semakin bertambah.<p>

"Jung Soo-hyung, apa kau pacaran dengan Young Woon?" pertanyaanku sukses membuat gerakan pena Jung Soo-hyung terhenti, begitupun dengan senandung dari bibirnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya ya…"

"…" Jung Soo-hyung masih tak menjawab, dan sikapnya itu membuatku semakin yakin kalau dia dan Young Woon benar-benar berpacaran. Aku, sakit hati lagi. Terima kasih, hyungku sayang. Kau merebut satu orang lagi dariku!

**xoxox**

Aku tengah melamun ketika jam makan siang tiba. Aku kembali teringat tentang Eunhyuk, namja yang hampir menjadi kekasihku jika si brengsek itu tidak berulah.

Young Woon, dia memperkosa Eunhyuk ketika dia datang kerumahku. Aku ingat saat itu aku baru akan pulang liburan semester, dan aku menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menungguku dirumah.  
>Sialnya aku tak tahu bahwa dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali Young Woon. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ketika itu pesawatku mengalami delay karena hujan deras disertai kilat yang mengguyur Gwangju sejak siang. Akibatnya aku sampai dirumah ketika malam telah larut.<p>

Dan saat itu, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku terdiam bagai batu. Di sofa ruang tamu, terlihat Eunhyuk menangis tanpa busana disana. Dan tak jauh dari tubuh polos Eunhyuk, tergeletak tubuh Young Woon yang sama-sama polos.

**Puk!**

Sesuatu mendarat dikepalaku, membuatku tersadar dari mimpi buruk disiang bolong. Dan saat kulihat apa yang ada diatas kepalaku, aku menemukan sebungkus roti disana.

"Aku tidak lapar Jung Soo-hyung, kenapa kau membelikanku roti?" kataku pada sosok Jung Soo-hyung yang tengah tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Makan, atau aku tak mau bicara lagi denganmu!" ancamnya. Dan aku pun hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya. Walaupun dia lebih tua dariku, namun entah kenapa sikapnya itu terkadang sangat kekanakkan.  
>Jung Soo-hyung tersenyum ketika aku mulai membuka bungkus roti yang ia berikan.<p>

Namun…

"Hoek… Ummppf… Hoek…"

Aku menatap cemas pada sosok Jung Soo-hyung yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas. Aku pun ikut keluar kelas untuk mengejarnya.

"Jung Soo-hyung, tunggu! Kau kenapa?" panggilanku tidak terdengar karena sosoknya telah menghilang dibalik kerumunan siswa.

**X ****end for past memory ****X**


	3. Leeteuk Memory  His Mind

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

(**Leeteuk past memory, with his POV**)

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Donghae. Mual yang aku rasakan beberapa hari ini terasa kian bertambah, aku sendiri juga bingung ada apa denganku. Pintu toilet yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuanku terasa sangat jauh, padahal aku sudah berlari sedari tadi.

Aku pun semakin merasa kacau saat perutku terasa diaduk dari dalam, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari menuju tong sampah yang ada didepan kelas yang aku lewati. Aku memuntahkan lagi cairan bening yang aku juga tak tahu apa. Tiap kali aku mual dan akhirnya muntah, selalu saja tak ada apapun yang keluar selain cairan itu. Perutku pun terasa nyeri dan kepalaku dihantam rasa pusing yang sangat.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku mengelap bibirku, menghilangkan sisa cairan yang baru aku muntahkan. Dan sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatku terlonjak, "Hyung! Kau ini kenapa? Aku memanggilmu karena khawatir, kau malah tidak perduli. Menyebalkan sekali kau ini!"

Suara Donghae ternyata, dan dia akhirnya bisa menyusulku. Aku pun memaksa untuk menyunggingkan senyum, "anio Hae-ah. Jangan khawatir seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik apanya? Kau baru saja muntah. Apa kau sakit? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat wajahmu pucat." Donghae masih bersikeras bertanya, mungkin dia memang benar-benar khawatir. Aku pun masih tersenyum tipis padanya, berusaha meyakinkan dia bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku pun merangkul pundaknya, seperti biasa. "Ayo, sebentar lagi kan bel masuk. Kita harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing kan?"

Namun belum juga aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini, tubuhku limbung dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian karena aku sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**XOXOX**

Pusing, hanya satu kata itu yang aku rasakan kala aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Bau obat-obatan segera menyengat hidungku dan membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya, aku pun mencoba untuk memperhatikan sekeliling.

Ternyata aku ada diruang kesehatan. Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengusir rasa pusing yang kembali mendera.

"Hyung? Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Suara Donghae? Ternyata dia membawaku kesini. Aku membuka mataku dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada Donghae, seakan tahu arti tatapanku yang penuh tanya itu, Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut sembari membelai kepalaku. "Kata dokter piket, kau baik-baik saja Hyung. Hanya kelelahan."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak yakin. Aku tahu kalau Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu, matanya itu tak pernah bisa berbohong, dan tak akan pernah bisa. Mendengar pertanyaanku itu Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, membuatku semakin yakin kalau dia berbohong.

Aku pun mencoba untuk duduk, namun Donghae langsung melarangku. Dia mendorong bahuku lembut untuk kembali berbaring, matanya masih menatapku dengan tatapan asing yang tak pernah kulihat darinya. "Hae-ah! Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak baik-baik saja kan? Pasti ada sesu-,"

"Dokter piket memberikan ini padaku Hyung." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Aku mengernyit bingung, benda apa itu?

Aku meraih benda itu dan menelitinya, benda ini aneh dan untuk apa dokter piket memberikan ini padaku? Aku menatap Donghae, berusaha meminta penjelasan atas benda yang ada ditanganku.

"Itu test pack Hyung," katanya ketika ia mengerti arti tatapanku. Aku kembali mengernyitkan alisku, rasa bingung pun semakin bertumpuk di benakku. Untuk apa alat yang biasa dipakai yeoja untuk mengetes kehamilan ini diberikan padaku?

Tunggu! Alat tes kehamilan?

"dan kumohon untuk mencoba alat itu untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang di duga dokter piket itu sepenuhnya salah. Kumohon Hyung…"

**XOXOX**

Tangisku pecah ketika mataku melihat dua garis merah muncul di test pack yang baru ku gunakan. Duniaku seakan terbalik dan semuanya menghitam, kabur dan gelap. Aku tak percaya pada apa yang aku lihat, seakan semuanya hanya mimpi buruk.

Aku namja, dan tidak mungkin ada dua garis merah di test pack itu kan? Aku namja! Dan namja tidak bisa…

"Siapa Hyung?"

Aku tak menjawab perkataan Donghae, aku sendiri terlalu kalut dan terlalu kaget hingga lidahku kelu. Aku merosot kelantai, tubuhku lemas seakan kaki ku lumpuh seketika dan tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku mulai terisak, aku tak mau menerima ini semua sebagai suatu kenyataan. Aku tidak mau!

"SIPAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI HYUNG? SIAPA YANG MEMBUATMU HAMIL?" teriakan Donghae semakin membuatku bergetar, aku takut. Sungguh sekarang aku takut, hingga aku berfikir untuk tenggelam saja kedasar bumi. Air mataku pun perlahan jatuh, bulir bening bak Kristal itu berebut untuk keluar dan membasahi pipiku.

Aku merasakan cengkraman tangan Donghae di bahuku, "Apa Young Woon?"

"…" hening. Aku memilih diam, karena aku juga tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku kehilangan perbendaharaan kata, hingga aku hanya bisa diam membisu. Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahuku, lalu ia berteriak, ia juga meninju tembok dengan tangan kanannya.

"CUKUP HAE!"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar. Aku mencoba untuk berani menatap kedalam matanya, dapat kulihat mata bening milik Donghae diselimuti kekecewaan dan amarah. Air mataku semakin membanjir ketika melihat matanya, aku berusaha memeluk Donghae. "Jangan sakiti dirimu Hae-ah, ini bukan salahmu."

Tak ada penolakan dari Donghae ketika aku memeluknya, dan hal itu membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Sebegitu terlukanya kah kau Hae? Hanya karena aku yang menjijikkan ini kau tampak menderita dan menyedihkan?

Aku membelai lembut kepala Donghae yang telah bersandar penuh di dadaku, "jangan begini Hae-ah…"

Aku terus memeluknya, mendengar isakan Donghae yang terdengar pilu. Dan tanpa aku sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat semuanya dari luar.

**XOXOX**

Keesokan harinya saat pelajaran dikelasku kosong, aku memutuskan untuk menemui dokter piket sekolah. Aku masih ingin meminta penjelasan, dan kalau perlu aku ingin mencoba test pack itu berulang kali. Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, di genggaman tanganku tampak gulungan kertas yang menutupi sesuatu. Ya, kertas itu sebenarnya berisi test pack. Dan aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada orang banyak, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk menutupinya dengan kertas seperti ini.

Belum juga anak tangga itu semuanya kuturuni, sosok tinggi dan besar menghadang jalanku. Aku pun menengadah untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri dan menghalangi jalanku. Dan pupil mataku membesar kala kulihat sosoknya berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah berang.

"K…Kang, Kangin-sshi. Ad- ada apa?" aku kembali merutuki diriku sendiri yang selalu seperti ini jika bertemu dengannya. Aku masih takut padanya walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia tidak lagi bersikap kasar padaku. Malah sebaliknya, sikapnya sangat lembut padaku. Tapi tetap saja, trauma atas apa yang pernha dia lakukan padaku masih membekas dan menyisakan ketakutanku padanya. Ditambah lagi sekarang aku hamil, dan besar kemungkinan bahwa anak yang ada didalam tubuhku ini adalah anaknya. Karena hanya dia yang paling sering menyentuhku, dan hanya dia yang selalu mengeluarkan semua hasratnya didalam tubuhku. Tidak dengan teman-temannya, karena dia sendiri yang memerintahkan seperti itu.

Sosok tinggi besar itu masih diam ditempatnya, dan wajahnya masih terlihat berang. Aku semakin menundukkan wajah, tak berani melihatnya. Tanpa aba-aba dan dengan tiba-tiba pula, dia menyeretku untuk ikut dengannya. Tanpa perasaan dia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku, entah kemana.

**XOXOX**

Sakit…

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Kenapa dalam sekejap saja dia bisa kembali seperti iblis yang bisanya hanya menyiksa dan menghancurkan? Kenapa dia kembali seperti ini? Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya.

Aku memandang langit-langit gudang belakang sekolah dengan nanar. Tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar, ini semua terlalu menyakitkan hingga aku tak bisa menangis. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada tubuhku sendiri, tubuhku kini polos tak tertutup apapun.

Ya, dia melakukannya lagi.

Dan dia melakukannya dengan paksa seperti waktu itu. Aku kembali mengutuk diriku yang tidak pernah bisa menolak atau melawannya, aku tahu jika aku menolak atau melawannya maka dia tak akan segan menghabisiku. Bahkan mungkin dia akan membuatku merasakan derita dan sakit yang lebih dari ini.

Aku meraih seragam kemejaku, kuperhatikan tanganku yang bergetar ketika menggenggam kain itu. Sebegini lemhanya kah aku? Aku ini namja, kenapa aku tak bisa lebih kuat lagi?

"Jalang tak berguna! Sia-sia aku berlaku lembut padamu akhir-akhir ini, ternyata kau memang murahan!" ucapnya dingin seraya memakai kembali seragamnya. Aku tak merasakan sakit lagi Karena ucapannya, hatiku sudah kebal. Aku hanya bisa memandang kosong pada satu titik, tak bergerak.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, foto dan video ini akan kusebar!"

"Perlu aku membayarmu atas service-mu itu? Hehehe…"

Kata-kata dua namja lain pun tak membuatku sesak, sekarang hatiku mungkin tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Begitupun saat sosok Young Woon menjambak rambutku, aku tak meringis seperti biasa. Aku hanya diam dan pandanganku tetap kosong, "ini akibatnya kalau kau berdekatan dengan namja lain!"

"…"

Aku tetap diam, tak melakukan apa-apa. Dan mendapati aku yang diam seperti ini membuat Young Woon dan teman-temannya menertawakanku. Kulihat Young Woon berlutut hanya untuk menatap wajahku, ketika itu dapat kulihat sebuah seringai menjijikan yang menghias wajahnya.

Young Woon memperlihatkan sesuatu ditangannya, sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas putih. Dan mataku sukses membelalak ketika melihat benda apa yang ia pegang, "kembalikan!" kataku lirih.

Young Woon tertawa bengis, "apa ini? Kau hamil? Kau itu benar-benar menjijikkan ya? Sudah murahan, sekarang pun kau hamil! Namja mana yang bisa hamil? Benar-benar jalang kau ini!" ejeknya sembari menempeleng kepalaku.

Rendah dan terhina, hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan. Tapi aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, karena dimatanya aku memang tidak lebih rendah dan hina dari kotoran. Aku merasa mataku mulai panas, apakah aku akan menangis lagi? Kupikir hatiku sudah mengeras, tapi ternyata aku salah.

"Cukup, jangan diteruskan…" ucapanku sia-sia, dia tak mendengar karena sosoknya sudah berjalan meninggalkanku. Sosoknya meninggalkanku sembari tertawa bersama teman-temannya, tanpa menoleh padaku sedikit pun.

**XOXOX**

Dua minggu setelahnya, hidupku kembali seperti neraka. Orang-orang yang tadinya berhenti mem-bully ku karena aku dekat dengan Young Woon, kembali menjadikanku bulan-bulanan mereka. Seperti pagi ini, orang-orang yang aku temui sepanjang jalan memberikanku tatapan yang aneh. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan… jijik dan muak.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, tak berani membalas tatapan mereka. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk segera sampai dikelasku, namun setelah sampai dikelas pun aku kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah foto ukuran besar yang dipampang di papan tulis. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan diriku dalam keadaan tanpa busana dengan background gudang belakang sekolah.

Tubuhku langsung melemas, dan aku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Bukan hanya foto itu saja yang membuatku lemas, tapi tulisan yang juga dipampang difoto itu. Park Jung Soo, laki-laki yang bisa kalian tiduri secara bergantian. Itulah tulisan yang ikut dipampang dibawah foto telanjangku. Tanpa berfikir pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini.

Aku kembali menundukkan wajah ketika teman sekelasku menghujaniku dengan kata-kata makian dan hinaan, air mataku kembali turun. Namun bukan karena cacian atau hinaan teman-temanku, tapi karena sosok lain yang tengah berdiri diam didepan pintu kelasku. Sosok Donghae yang memilih untuk acuh, padahal biasanya dia yang selalu membelaku. Dan yang lebih membuatku sakit adalah, tatapan matanya yang kini memandangku dengan jijik.

**XOXOX**

Semakin lama, tekanan dari Young Woon semakin menjadi. Aku pun tidak yakin akan terus bertahan, aku semakin lemah karena kehamilanku. Kehamilan yang tidak kuinginkan, kehamilan yang tidak wajar. Diantara tekanan Young Woon yang mendera, aku selalu berusaha membunuh kehidupan yang ada ditubuhku. Aku selalu mencoba membunuh janin ini, namun sepertinya janin ini punya semangat hidup yang kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menyerah dan hilang dari hidupku, dan pada akhirnya akulah yang menyerah untuk membunuhnya.

sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, suara Donghae mengagetkanku. "Kau dipanggil Seonsangnim!"

Belum juga aku sempat menjawab, sosok Donghae berlalu. Akupun segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan segera keluar dari kelas, baru setengah jalan dari kelas, suara ponselku yang menandakan ada pesan multimedia yang masuk pun terdengar. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku celana, dan segera membuka pesan multimedia yang masuk.

Dan ponselku sukses meluncur tanpa halangan ketika mataku melihat sebuah video dari sana. Video yang aku yakin telah tersebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, video dimana aku tengah dijamah oleh Young Woon dan teman-temannya. Namun dengan pintarnya Young Woon hanya menampakkan wajahku, sedangkan wajahnya dan teman-temannya dia blur-kan.

Aku kembali merasa terhina untuk kesekian kalinya, dan merasa seperti namja murahan seperti apa yang Young Woon katakana padaku.

**XOXOX**

"KAU DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH INI, PARK JUNG SOO!"

Vonis yang membuatku serasa mati. Tampak wajah kepala sekolah serat seonsangnim yang murka, kualihkan pandanganku pada beberapa benda yang berjejer dimeja kepala sekolah. Ada foto-foto ku yang diambil tanpa busana di beberapa tempat disekolah, ada ponsel seonsangnim yang tengah menampilkan video menjijikkan dengan aku sebagai pemeran utamanya, juga sebuah test pack yang pernah diambil oleh Young Woon.

Aku diam membisu, tak mampu membela diri. Melihatku yang hanya diam, seonsangnim tambah murka. "Segera pergi dan kemasi barangmu, Park Jung Soo!"

Dengan patuh, aku segera pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Kini aku sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya, hingga aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku berjalan kearah dorm untuk mematuhi perintah seonsangnim, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sosoknya berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Ckckck… apa yang sedang kulihat? Oh, namja menjijikkan yang sudah dibuang oleh sekolah karena dia hamil dan melakukan tindakan pencemaran nama baik sekolah?"

"…"

Dia mendekat kearahku, "jika saja kau tidak berpelukan dengan Donghae saat itu, aku mungkin tidak akan membuatmu hancur seperti ini!"

Donghae? Kenapa dia membawa-bawa Donghae? Dia marah karena aku berpelukan dengan Donghae? Aku sering berpelukan dengan Donghae, kenapa dia menghancurkanku hingga berkeping-keping seperti ini hanya karena aku berpelukan dengan Donghae, adiknya?

"Kau itu milikku, aku tidak suka kau disentuh oleh orang lain! Termasuk Donghae!"

Atas dasar apa kau berkata bahwa aku ini milikmu, Young Woon?

"Dan aku-,"

**BRUK!**

"Aku pikir kau mulai mencintaiku dan merasa bersalah ketika kau bersikap lembut padaku walau kau tidak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf, apalagi kata-kata cinta. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku ini rendah dimatamu. Aku juga hina dalam pandanganmu, tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku atau merasa bersalah."

Aku memotong ucapannya, ya… biarkanlah untuk kali ini aku yang bicara. Aku juga ingin didengar, aku juga ingin dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan, "tapi kau malah menghancurkanku! Kau membuatku trauma, kaumembuatku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Aku pikir kau akan perduli, tapi nyatanya kau hanya bermimpi. Maafkan aku…"

"…"

"Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku? bisakah kau menahanku untuk tidak pergi, walaupun kau enggan? Bisakah kau kembali bersikap lembut, walaupun kau tidak ingin. Bisakah kau memberikan aku sedikit saja rasa berharga, walaupun kau melihatku sebagai makhluk hina?"

Air mataku kembali jatuh dalam diam, "bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku Young Woon, walau kau terpaksa." Ucapku lirih. Sosoknya tetap diam, tak bergerak ataupun bicara. Kulihat dia berjalan semakin dekat kearahku, sebuah harapan bahwa dia akan seperti dulu lagi pun muncul. Namun harapan itu pupus dalam sekejap kala sosoknya hanya melewatiku, tanpa menatap padaku seakan aku tak ada dihadapannya.

**= END OF LEETEUK PAST MEMORY =**

Hahaha…xDD  
>tadinya kan aku buat Donghae sama Leeteuk satu kelas, tapi kok rasanya aneh. makanya aku edit deh beberapa bagian cerita dari chapter" kemaren.<br>jadinya aku buat si Donghae sebagai Hoobae a.k.a adik kelas Leeteuk. tapi Leteeuk sama donghae tetep jadi temen satu kamar^^

naaaahh~ udah tau kan apa yang ngebuat Leeteuk hancur?  
>Dia udah jatuh ketimpa tangga pula!<br>korban pelecehan, hamil, dikeluarin dari sekolahnya pula.  
>Ckckckc… kasian sekali uri Angel kita.<br>Yah~semoga part ini berkenan deh ^^

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	4. Chapter 4

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk menatap Hankyung yang masih setia mendengarkan cerita masa lalunya. Namja tampan itu sesekali menepuk punggung Leeteuk dengan lembut kala ia terisak. Mata cokelat gelap Leeteuk terlihat berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang mengumpul, "setelah aku keluar dari sekolah itu aku harus berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Aku berfikir saat itu bukan hanya aku yang hidup, tapi Henry juga pasti ingin hidup." ujar Leeteuk.

"Lalu setelah itu kau tinggal dimana, hyung?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "awalnya aku hidup sendirian. Aku menyewa rumah di pinggiran Gwangju, tapi pada akhirnya aku kembali terbuang ke jalanan." Leeteuk tampak diam sesaat, raut wajahnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat kuyu. Ada guratan kesakitan dan kekecewaan diwajah cantik bagai malaikatnya.

"Aku bekerja apa saja waktu itu, asal aku bisa bertahan hidup. Aku pun kembali mengabaikan kehadiran Henry didalam tubuhku, bahkan saat aku merasa putus asa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku selalu menyalahkan Henry."

"Lalu?"

Leeteuk menundukkan wajahnya, "aku berfikir untuk kembali membunuh Henry. Aku berfikir kalau Kangin saja menganggap aku yang mengandung Henry itu menjijikkan, untuk apa aku terus hidup? Tapi-" Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya. Isakan kembali terdengar dari namja cantik itu, "aku bukan hanya berniat membunuh Henry, tapi juga membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup untuk terus hidup, entah kenapa disaat-saat aku putus asa… Aku merindukan Kangin. Aku ingin dia ada disisiku dan memberiku semangat, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Kangin mau bersamaku, dia saja membuangku dan anaknya. Dan saat bayangannya ada didalam otakku, yang teringat darinya hanyalah kata-kata hinaan dan makiannya padaku."

Hankyung menatap bahu Leeteuk yang mulai bergetar. Namja itu tidak tahan melihat sosok bagai malaikat itu terlihat rapuh seperti saat ini. Dia meraih bahu kecil Leeteuk dan merengkuhnya, mencoba menenangkan tanpa kata-kata.

"Aku mencoba bunuh diri suatu hari, aku harap kali itu aku berhasil dan mati. Tapi nyatanya tuhan masih ingin melihatku menderita lebih banyak, Hankyung-ah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku kembali diselamatkan waktu itu? Kenapa aku harus hidup kalau ternyata tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku, terutama ayah dari anakku!"

"…"

"Aku membencinya Hankyung-ah! Aku membenci Kangin, aku membencinya!" Isakan Leeteuk pecah menjadi tangis. Namja cantik itu meluapkan emosinya dengan memukuli dada bidang Hankyung yang masih mendekapnya.

Hankyung masih membelai punggung Leeteuk lembut, sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala Leeteuk agar namja cantik itu tenang. "Ssshhh~ tenanglah hyung, ada aku disini."

Dikejauhan tampak sosok lain yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya melihat adegan itu. Sosok namja berwajah cantik dengan rambut panjang terkuncir itu tampak menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya dan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja dari mata indahnya.

"Inikah yang kau sebut persahabatan, Hannie-ah?" bisik namja cantik itu.

**XOXOX**

Hankyung berjalan kearang ruang kerjanya, dia adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Henry. Dokter spesialis anak, seorang namja bertalenta asal negeri tirai Bambu, China.

Hankyung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, mendengar kisah masa lalu Leeteuk yang rumit dan menyedihkan membuatnya kacau. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya kacau, yang jelas ia paling tidak suka ketika ia harus melihat Leeteuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja, namun ada sesuatu disana yang menarik perhatiannya. Namja tampan itu pun meraih kantung plastik yang ada disamping dokumen-dokumen kerjanya. Hankyung melihat kedalm plastik itu dan menemukan tempat makan sterofoam didalamnya.

Hankyung segera mengambil kotak sterofoam itu dan membukanya, tampak sup tomyam kesukaannya tersaji didalam kotak itu. Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti, ia tahu siapa yang membawa makanan ini untuknya. "Cinderella ternyata tadi kesini ya? Manis sekali dia membawakan makanan untukku." ujar Hankyung entah pada siapa.

Namja itu segera meraih jas dokternya yang tersampir di kursi. Merogoh sakunya hanya untuk menemukan ponsel. Setelah ponselnya ditemukan, Hankyung segera memencet nomor seseorang yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

Nada sambung terdengar, namun tak kunjung terangkat. Hankyung mengernyit, tak biasanya sang Cinderella tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Hankyung terus mencoba hingga akhirnya ia tersambung….

"Wei-" namun ucapan Hankyung terputus kala suara operator mail box yang menyapanya.

**XOXOX**

Namja cantik itu tengah menangis dikamar mandi rumah sakit sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab tampak dilayar ponsel itu.

"Apa artinya aku akan kau tinggalkan, Hannie? Apa orang yang kau sebut seperti malaikat itu akan menggantikan Cinderella mu?"

Namja itu semakin terisak, matanya menatap cincin yang melingkar dijari manis kanannya. "Apa cincin ini hanya lelucon? Kau sungguh bodoh, Kim Heechul! Kau bodoh!"

xoxox

Hankyung menatap jam tangannya, pukul sebelas malam. Dia pun memilih beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, berniat untuk kembali ke Apartmentnya. Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat Henry. Didepan ruang ICU itu Hankyung mendapati sosok Leeteuk yang tertidur dibangku tunggu.

Hankyung mendekat pada sosok Leeteuk yang tertidur, tampak sekali posisi tidur namja cantik itu tak nyaman. Hankyung membuka jas dokternya untuk kemudian ia jadikan selimut untuk Leeteuk. Senyum terhias diwajah Hankyung, "kau memang harus tidur hyung."

Setelah memastikan jasnya bisa melindungi Leeteuk dari udara malam, Hankyung berjalan kearah pintu ruang ICU. Dari kaca kecil yang ada dipintu, Hankyung dapat melihat sosok bayi mungil tak berdosa terbaring tanpa daya dengan alat-alat penopang kehidupan. Hankyung pun tersenyum lembut pada Henry lewat kaca kecil itu, "aku pulang dulu ya, my little mochi." Dan Hankyung pun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa kata-kata.

**XOXOX**

"Minnie-ah, Kau belum tidur?" tanya Hankyung pada sosok  
>namja yang masih bertahan didepan laptopnya. Namja berwajah imut itu menolehkan kepalanya, "eh hyung sudah pulang. Aku kira jadi dokter jaga lagi hari ini." Jawab namja imut bernama lengkap Kim Sungmin.<p>

Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan calon adik iparnya itu. "Hyung!" panggilan Sungmin kala ia melihat Hankyung akan beranjak.  
>Namja tampan yang dipanggil itu pun menghentikan langkahnya,<p>

"Waeyo Minnie-ah?"

"Tadi Chullie-hyung ke rumah sakit membawakan tomyum untukmu. Tapi-" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, "ketika dia pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku lihat matanya sembab. Apa hyung dan Chullie-hyung bertengkar?"  
>Hankyung terdiam, ia masih memproses perkataan Sungmin. Dan dengan cepat Hankyung berlari menuju kamar yang menjadi kamarnya dan Heechul.<p>

**XOXOX**

"Cinderella…"

Hankyung memanggil Heechul dengan nama kesayangannya sembari tangannya meraba dinding, mencoba mencari sakelar lampu. Hankyung sedikit heran ketika mendapati kamarnya gelap gulita, karena ia tahu Heechul tidak nyaman dengan gelap. Setelah Hankyung menemukan sakelar dan menekannya, namja tampan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dikamarnya.

"Cinderella, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan… Kamar kita?" tanya Hankyung ketika matanya merefleksikan keadaan kamar yang berantakan.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Sosok bertubuh ramping itu tampak tak bergerak diranjang, entah tertidur atau memang sengaja tidak bergerak. Hankyung pun menghela nafas panjang lalu berajalan mendekat kearah ranjang dan naik keatasnya.

"Tidak mau menciumku, eh?"

"…"

Hankyung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Heechul, "kau marah karena Leeteuk-hyung lagi? Aku sudah bilang dia hanya sahabatku, aku yang menolong anak-" kalimat Hankyung terpotong karena Heechul tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menjadi dokter untuk anaknya, Hannie."  
>Hankyung mengernyit, tidak biasanya Heechul bersikap seperti ini. "Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan namja itu. Jika kau masih menganggap aku tunanganmu, maka menjauhlah darinya."<p>

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Heechul? Aku-"  
>Heechul memotong perkataan Hankyung dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium Hankyung dalam, namun tak seperti ciuman Heechul untuk Hankyung seperti biasanya. Kini bibir Heechul bergetar, seakan ia ketakutan. Dan Hankyung menyadari itu, ia melepaskan pagutan bibir Cinderella-nya dan beralih menatap intens pada dua bola mata bak onyx milik namja cantik itu.<p>

"Kau takut? Kau takut aku berpaling?" tanya Hankyung.  
>Tak ada jawaban dari Heechul, namja cantik itu hanya bisa terdiam. Melihat Cinderella-Nya yang periang itu berubah menjadi pendiam membuat Hankyung sedikit jengah. Namja tampan itu merengkuh kepala Heechul dan merebahkannya di dada bidangnya.<p>

"Kalau kau ragu, kalau kau tak percaya, lihat dan ingatlah makna cincin yang ada di jari manismu. Aku dan kau telah terikat, Cinderella. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah…"

Mendengar kata-kata Hankyung, Heechul semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hankyung. Air mata mengalir turun, membasahi wajah Heechul dan kemeja bagian depan yang dikenakan Hankyung.

**XOXOX**

Pagi ini Leeteuk terbangun ketika ia merasakan ada yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang tertidur di bangku tunggu. Namja cantik berparas malaikat itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Dan ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar, refleksi wajah polos Ryeowook menyambutnya. "Hyung, ada teman dari tempat penitipan anak yang mau menjenguk Henry." Ujar namja berperawakan mungil itu pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook, "Siapa Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook segera melambaikan tangan pada sosok namja lain yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namja yang merasa terpanggil itu pun mendekat. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti,  
>"ini orangnya hyung. Sebenarnya dia yang membantuku membawa Henry-ah kerumah sakit." Jelas Ryeowook.<p>

Namja yang berdiri disamping Ryeowook itu tersenyum ramah pada Leeteuk, "Kim Sungmin imnida." ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Park Lee-"

"Sudah kubilang untuk terbiasa dengan marga Cho, Kim Sungmin." suara itu menginterupsi Leeteuk. Dan suara itu membuat jantung Leeteuk berdetak tak keruan, suara namja dari masa lalunya.  
>Cho Kyuhyun!<p>

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya kala ia mendengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsinya. Suara yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat, hingga ia merasa sesak. Leeteuk segera mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh namja yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"AH, CHO KYUHYUN! Aku ini belum jadi istrimu, makanya aku tidak mau pakai margamu. Jangan seenakmu saja kalau bicara, membuat kesal saja." Sungmin protes dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu tertawa.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin, "tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan menikah denganku, hyung." Ucapnya yang dijawab oleh sikutan dan cibiran Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah, "aigooo~ andai Yesung-hyung ada disini."  
>Menyadari akan kebodohan dalam kalimatnya, Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya. "Ah, Kyu. Kenalkan ini salah satu orang tua dari anak yang dititipkan ditempat penitipan anak. Aku dan Sungmin yang biasa mengurus anak itu karena kondisinya yang lemah." Jelas Ryeowook untuk pengalih perhatian.<p>

Sungmin mengangguk, "iya Kyu. Aku sudah sering cerita padamu tentang Henry-ah kan? Nah, Henry-ah itu anak… Ummm," Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya karena tidak tahu siapa nama Leeteuk. Ucapan Leeteuk saat hendak memperkenalkan diri sudah diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Park Leeteuk…"

Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman dari Leeteuk pun tersenyum,

"ya! Henry-ah itu anaknya Park Leeteuk-sshi."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Calon suami dari pengasuh anak anda, salam kenal." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Leeteuk, namun namja cantik berparas malaikat itu tak merespon.

Ryeowook bingung, begitupun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook segera menyikut pelan pinggang Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk memilih untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka.  
>Namja cantik itu berlari dan meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya dalam kebingungan akan sikapnya.<p>

'_Kenapa? Kenapa harus datang lagi? Tak cukupkah satu orang saja yang kembali, tuhan?_' batin Leeteuk.

**XOXOX**

"Iya Cinderella, kau jemput saja Zhou Mi. Bilang padanya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemput dan makan siang dengannya. Ya, annyeong…"

Hankyung menutup ponsel model flipnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Leeteuk yang berlarian di loby rumah sakit. Hankyung pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam lift,

"Leeteuk-hyung!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Leeteuk berhenti berlari. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Hankyung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Leeteuk berlari menuju kearah Hankyung dan memeluknya.

Mendapati serangan tiba-tiba dari Leeteuk membuat Hankyung kaget. "Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Siapa yang menjaga Henry?" Hankyung segera membrondong Leeteuk dengan pertanyaan yang ada didalam otaknya.

"Kenapa mereka semua kembali Hankyung-ah? Kenapa mereka semua kembali? Aku lelah!" Leeteuk menangis sambil masih memeluk Hankyung, membuat Hankyung kewalahan.

Melihat kalau posisi mereka berada ditengah-tengah umum, Hankyung memilih untuk menenangkan namja berparas malaikat itu dan membawanya keruang kerjanya.

"Sudah hyung, kau bisa cerita padaku diruang kerja. Ayo, jangan menangis lagi." Kata Hankyung seraya membimbing Leeteuk untuk masuk kedalam lift.

**XOXOX**

Namja cantik berambut panjang terkuncir itu tersenyum lembut pada sosok anak kecil yang tengah berjalan bersamanya menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Heechul tertawa ketika topi sekolah namja kecil yang ada disampingnya miring, "Mimi-ah, topimu miring sayang. Sini umma betulkan…" Kata Heechul lembut.

Anak kecil yang bernama Zhou Mi itu meraba kepalanya, dan terkejut ketika menyadari letak topinya miring.  
>"Umma… Umma… Betulkan, betulkan!"<p>

Heechul kembali tersenyum, namja cantik berambut panjang itu pun berjongkok dihadapan Zhou Mi dan membenarkan letak topi sekolahnya. Setelah letak topinya benar, Heechul tertawa.

"Anak umma sudah tampan lagi deh. Ayo, kita segera masuk dan beri kejutan pada Appa." Heechul kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Zhou Mi, dan segera disambut dengan antusias oleh namja kecil itu.

Heechul dan Zhou Mi kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu loby rumah sakit. Mereka tanpa basa-basi langsung menuju kearah lift.

"Umma, kira-kira appa terkejut tidak kalau kita datang?" tanya Zhou Mi pada namja cantik yang ada disampingnya.  
>Heechul menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Zhou Mi, "pasti dong. Appa kan sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu denganmu, pasti dia terkejut."<p>

**TING!**

"Ah, kajja! Kita sudah sampai." Ajak Heechul ketika lift telah membawanya kelantai tiga dimana ruang kerja Hankyung berada.

Heechul dan Zhou Mi keluar dari dalam lift, mereka terus mengembangkan senyum karena akan memberi kejutan pada orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi.

Pintu ruang kerja Hankyung terlihat, membuat Heechul berlari kecil dengan Zhou Mi. Ketika tangan ramping Heechul meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya, sebuah pemandangan dimana Leeteuk tengah mencium Hankyung menyapa pengelihatannya.  
>Heechul membeku, namun tidak dengan namja kecil disamping Heechul.<p>

Ia berteriak hingga membuat pagutan antara Leeteuk dan Hankyung terlepas.  
>"APPAAAA!"<p>

**T B C **

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Heechul masih membeku, namja itu tak bergerak sama sekali walaupun Zhou Mi sudah berlari mendekat kepada Hankyung.

"Appa, kangan padaku tidak?" tanya Zhou Mi tanpa menyadari situasi. Hankyung yang tadinya terkejut dengan kedatangan Heechul dan Zhou Mi yang tiba-tiba langsung bersikap normal.

Namja tampan itu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Zhou Mi, "hei my boy! Ni hao ma?"

"Mimi baik appa. Ummm…" Zhou Mi beralih memandang Leeteuk yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Namja cantik berparas malaikat itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ahjussi siapa? Kenapa ada sama appa-Nya Mimi? Appa Mimi kan punya-"

**PLAK!**

Kata-kata Zhou Mi terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara tamparan. Mata kecil Zhou Mi membelalak kala ia melihat sang Umma menampar ahjussi tak dikenal yang ada diruangan itu.

"KAU MENJIJIKKAN!" Teriak Heechul pada Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu menatap jalang pada Leeteuk, "kenapa kau menciumnya, hah?"

"Cinderella di-"

"Diam Tan Hankyung! Apa kau berniat mempermainkan ku? Apa kau dan dia selalu seperti ini? Apa ini yang kalian sebut hubungan sahabat? JAWAB!" Heechul terduduk dilantai, tangisnya pecah. Sudah cukup semua luka yang ia rasakan, sudah cukup semua sakit yang ia dapat.

Zhou Mi yang melihat Heechul menangis pun turun dari gendongan Hankyung, tanpa kata-kata dan seolah mengerti akan keadaan yang ada, namja kecil itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja sang Appa.

"Kim Heechul-sshi, kau salah paham. Aku dan Han-"

"Cukup! Keluar dari sini, aku mohon." Heechul menginterupsi kata-kata Leeteuk, dengan nada datar dia mempersilahkan Leeteuk pergi.

Namja berwajah bak malaikat itu tanpa banyak kata akhirnya keluar, sebelumnya dia menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan menyesal. "Mianhae, Hankyung-ah…" Dan Leeteuk pun pergi dari ruang kerja Hankyung.

Kini hanya ada Heechul dan Hankyung. Dua namja itu sama-sama membisu, hanya terdengar isak tangis Heechul diruangan itu.

"Jadi-" Heechul menggantungkan perkataannya, matanya yang masih berair menatap Heechul dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "Karena dia kau hanya mengikatku sebagai tunangan, walaupun sudah ada Zhou Mi diantara kita?"

"Kau salah paham, Cinderella. Tadi Leeteuk-"

Heechul mencoba bangkit, dan menghadap Hankyung. Perlahan jemari tangan kirinya meraba cincin yang melingkar dijari manis tangan kanannya. Heechul melepas cincin itu, dan memberikannya pada Hankyung. "Terima kasih, Tan Hankyung."

**XOXOX**

Zhou Mi berjalan sendirian entah kemana, kaki kecilnya terus menuruni tangga. Namja itu menengok kesana-kemari, "umma mana ya? Mimi gak tahu jalan ini." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Merasa lelah, Zhou Mi terduduk di koridor yang berada dilantai dua. Menuruni lantai tiga hingga lantai dua memang berat untuknya, "Mimi haus nih, nyari umma lagi gak kuat." Suara Zhou Mi bergetar, namja kecil itu tampak akan menangis. Hampir saja air mata akan jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan, sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Mimi-ah! Kenapa kau ada disitu?"

Zhou Mi menatap siapa yang memanggilnya, dan tangisnya pun pecah. "HUWAAA! Minnie-ahjussi!"

Sungmin berlari mendekati keponakannya ketika suara tangis membahana dikoridor itu. Segera Sungmin mengangkat Zhou Mi kedalam gendongannya, "aishhh~ uljimma. Jangan menangis sayang, sudah… Sudah. Ada ahjussi disini."

Zhou Mi pun terdiam, dia membiarkan saja ketika Sungmin membawanya entah kemana.

**XOXOX**

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana keadaan Henry?" tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook yang terduduk sendirian didalam ruang ICU.

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu, Leeteuk pun mengangguk mengerti. Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk dalam-dalam, "hyung menangis ya tadi? Mata hyung merah. Ada apa hyung?"

"Ani, aku tidak menangis." Dusta Leeteuk. Ryeowook pun tak bertanya lebih jauh, dia memeluk Leeteuk mencoba untuk memberi semangat dengan bahasa non-verbal.

"UWAAH! Mirip mochi…"

Sebuah suara membuat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menoleh. Dan terlihat sosok Sungmin dengan seorang namja kecil digendongannya.

"Ah, Mimi! Kau berisik sekali." Sungmin menyentil kening Zhou Mi lembut, membuat namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin mendekat pada kearah ranjang Henry, "Wookie-ah, boleh aku pulang lebih dulu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tahu bahwa temannya mengizinkan, Sungmin beralih pada Leeteuk dan membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Park Leeteuk-sshi…"

Leeteuk ikut membungkukkan badannya, namun suara Zhou Mi lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Aku mau pamit sama kue mochi juga ahjussi!" Kata Zhou Mi seraya meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Sungmin. Sungmin tampak melarang dan mencoba meredakan gerakan Zhou Mi.

"Tidak apa Kim Sungmin-sshi." Izin Leeteuk, ia tak tega karena Zhou Mi terus meronta karena ingin melihat malaikatnya. Malaikat yang dipanggil kue mochi oleh namja kecil yang baru ia tahu anak dari Hankyung.

Sungmin mendekat pada ranjang, ia juga mendekatkan tubuh Zhou Mi pada Henry. "Kue mochi lagi sakit ya? Cepat sembuh deh, nanti kita kenalan."

**CUP!**

Tanpa diduga, Zhou Mi mengecup pipi bulat putih milik Henry. Dan kecupan singkat itu menjadi sebuah keajaiban.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hweee…!"

Zhou Mi kaget, "Kue mochi nangis ahjussi!"

**T B C **

Kemana KangTeuk? Gw simpen buat akhir.  
>Bwehehe…x3 Chul ngamuk euy, ntah kenapa jd kyk yeoja bgt dia.<p>

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	6. Chapter 6

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Sungmin menatap pada Zhou Mi, "aish! Kau ini kenapa bersikap begitu sih? Itu tidak sopan Mimi-ah!"

Zhou Mi tak menanggapi kata-kata Sungmin. Namja kecil itu masih menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun pada sosok bayi mungil yang ia sebut seperti kue mochi.

Leeteuk yang mendengar tangisan Henry pun segera mendekat, membiarkan Sungmin dan Zhou Mi menyingkir. "Wookie-ah, tolong panggilkan dokter."

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan panggil dokter Hankyung." Jawab Ryeowook. Mendengar nama Hankyung, Leeteuk buru-buru mencegahnya. "Ani, jangan dokter Hankyung.

Tolong dokter lain saja, Henry-ah punya dokter penanggung jawab selain dia."

Ryeowook menatap bingung pada Leeteuk, namun tatapan Leeteuk yang memohon membuatnay tak tega untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Akhirnya namja berperawakan kecil itu mengangguk, "baiklah aku akn panggil dokter yang lain."

Setelah kepergian Ryeowook, tinggalah Leeteuk dan Sungmin juga Zhou Mi. Namun diantara mereka hanya tercipta kebisuan yang ganjil lantaran Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap Leeteuk tadi. Dibenak namja berwajah imut itu sekerang dipenuhi pertanyaan. Saat Sungmin tenggelam dengan pemikirannya, Zhou Mi menepuk pipi Sungmin hingga namja itu kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin. Zhou Mi menatap dalam mata Sungmin, "Mimi-ah mau pulang aja ahjussi…"

Mendengar permintaan Zhou Mi, Sungmin langsung mendekat pada Leeteuk yang masih berusaha menenangkan Henry. Sungmin menyentuh pelan bahu Leeteuk, membuat namja berwajah cantik dihadapannya menoleh. "Aku pamit dulu, Park Leeteuk-sshi."

Leeteuk hanya mengulas senyum, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry. Sungmin dan Zhou Mi pun segera beranjak dari ruang ICU itu, namun benak Sungmin masih diliputi tanya.

'_Kenapa Leeteuk-sshi tidak mau memanggil Hankyung-hyung yang menjadi dokter penanggung jawab Henry-ah? Ada apa sebenarnya?_' batin Sungmin.

"Minnie-ahjussi…" Zhou Mi mengalungkan tangan kecilnya dileher Sungmin, mencoba agar perhatian Sungmin teralih padanya. Ketika Sungmin sudah menatap pada dirinya, Zhou Mi menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat Sungmin heran dengan keponakan kecilnya itu, "ada apa Mimi-ah?"

"Ahjussi yang tadi, Mimi melihatnya diruang kerja appa tadi."

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Tadi waktu Mimi datang untuk member kejutan pada appa, Mimi dan umma melihat appa dan ahjussi itu berciuman. Dan-," Zhou Mi menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sungmin penasaran. "Dan apa lagi Mimi-ah?"

"Dan umma memukul ajhussi itu, Mimi juga lihat umma menangis."  
>Sungmin terdiam, tak merespon perkataan namja kecil dalam gendongannya. Otaknya masih mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Zhou Mi, "Minnie-ahjussi?"<p>

"Ne?"

"Ayo pulang, Mimi mau ketemu umma." Ajak Zhou Mi, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sungmin.

**XOXOX  
><strong>

"Sungmin-hyung!"

Sungmin yang hendak menyebrang jalan langsung menoleh ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Sungmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyebrang dan menunggu Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya.

"Hyung mau pulang? Sudah selesai menjenguk Henry?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin. Namja berwajah imut itu mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisi Zhou Mi dalam gendongannya. Zhou Mi yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun pun langsung meronta dalam gendongan Sungmin, "Kyu-ahjussi!"

"Hei koala kecil! Kapan kau datang, eh?"

Zhou Mi mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tak suka dengan panggilan Kyuhyun padanya. Melihat namja kecil yang sedang cemberut itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengambil Zhou Mi dari gendongan Sungmin. Setelah Zhou Mi ada dalam gendongannya, Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. "Ada apa hyung? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sungmin yang sedikit melamun itu pun kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu menatapnya bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih hyung? Kau aneh sekali."

"Ah, ani. Bisa kau antar aku dan Mimi pulang? Sepertinya Mimi sudah ngantuk, tadi dia ditinggal Chullie-hyung dan dia menuruni lantai tiga dengan tangga." Kata Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun pun tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun mengamit pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan Kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh kecil Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tak menatap Sungmin, ia lebih memilih menatap Zhou Mi yang melingkarkan tangannya dengan manja pada lehernya.

"Hei koala kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai umma mu meninggalkanmu, heh? Nakal sekali kau ini." Ejek Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan gigitan oleh Zhou Mi. Sungmin yang melihat kekaraban dua namja yang ia cintai itu pun hanya bisa tertawa, setidaknya sikap Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi dapat mengalihkan fikirannya dari perkataan Zhou Mi tentang hyung dan calon hyung iparnya, serta Leeteuk yang baru ia kenal.

**XOXOX  
><strong>

Leeteuk melihat para dokter yang mengerubungi ranjang Henry dari luar kamar, mata cokelat gelapnya tak bisa berpaling dari sana. Hingga tepukan Ryeowook dibahunya membuat Leeteuk terlonjak, "maaf mengagetkanmu hyung. Boleh aku pulang sekarang? Yesung-hyung tadi menelponku, dia sudah sampai di Korea."  
>Leeteuk pun memberikan senyum tipis pada namja mungil itu, "pergilah. Jangan buat Yesung menunggumu."<p>

"Gomawo hyung. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menelponku. Aku pergi dulu…"

Dan kini hanya ada Leeteuk di koridor ruang ICU. Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat. Leeteuk hampir saja terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan, namun seseorang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kurusnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh kelantai. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dan meringis, "Hankyung-ah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Hankyung. Leeteuk segera bangkit dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Hankyung, namja cantik berparas malaikat itu dapat mengetahui Hankyung yang menolongnya hanya dari aroma tubuhnya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Leeteuk membuat Hankyung mengerti, ia tak berusaha mendekat pada Leeteuk.

"Mianhae Hankyung-ah, gara-gara aku yang terlalu emosi dan menciummu-,"

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah minta maaf. Itu sudah terjadi, dan itu bukan salahmu." Potong Hankyung.

Leeteuk tak berbicara lagi, ia masih enggan untuk berbicara pada Hankyung. Waktu yang bergulir dalam diam diantara mereka pun berakhir ketika para dokter yang ada didalam ruang ICU keluar satu persatu. Melihat para dokter yang sudah keluar dari kamar rawat anaknya, Leeteuk segera berlari mendekat pada salah satu dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Leeteuk-sshi, hanya saja keadaan tubuhnya belum normal. Sebuah keajaiban Henry-ah bisa sadar dan langsung menangis seperti itu, padahal sejak kemarin detak jantung Henry-ah sangat lambat dan kerja otaknya juga menurun." Jelas sang dokter. Mendengar itu Leeteuk mendesah lega, setidaknya malaikat kecilnya tidak berada dalam masa kritis lagi.

"Namun," sang dokter berkata lagi, membuat Leeteuk segera menatap padanya.

"Seperti yang saya bilang sebulan yang lalu Leeteuk-sshi. Henry-ah mengidap Agranulositosis, itu artinya masih ada yang membahayakan diri Henry. Belum lagi mengingat Henry-ah kemarin mengalami epilepsy akut, ini belum bisa menenangkan kami."

Leeteuk lemas, ia yang tadinya lega karena malaikat kecilnya sudah terbangun malah harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan seperti ini. Hankyung yang melihat dan mendengar semua perkataan dokter yang menjadi partnernya dalam menangani Henry pun memeluk tubuh Leeteuk yang lemas.

"Hankyung-ah, mungkin besok kita harus mengkaji hasil pemeriksaan Henry-ah." Kata sang dokter pada Hnakyung. Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan dokter itu pergi. Hankyung beralih menatap Leeteuk, "hyung…"

"Kenapa?"

"…"

Leeteuk terisak dalam pelukan Hankyung, "kenapa ketika aku berharap, tuhan malah mengahancurkan semuanya? Kenapa harus Henry yang merasakan itu semua, Hankyung-ah? Kenapa harus dia yang masih begitu kecil?"

**XOXOX  
><strong>

Hankyung memilih untuk pulang ke apartmentnya, ia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi tadi siang pada Cinderellanya. Dengan cepat Hankyung berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, namja tampan itu tersenyum pada suster dan orang-orang yang menyapanya disepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Hankyung segera melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari loby rumah sakit yang cukup lengang, kaki jenjangnya ia arahkan kearah basement dimana mobilnya terparkir. Hankyung berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalamnya, tanpa membuang waktu dia segera menyalakan mobilnya dan meluncur meninggalkan basement yang telah sepi.

Mobil Hankyung berjalan keluar dari area rumah sakit, tak berapa lama dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada mobilnya. Tanpa sempat menghindar, mobil Hankyung sudah tertabrak dan terdorong keluar jalur. Suara tubrukan yang dahsyat itu membuat beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan terbelalak kaget, ngeri dan takut. Begitu cepat kejadian itu, hingga tak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Hingga suara seseorang yang berteriak membuat semua orang sadar dari kekagetan mereka, "CEPAT PANGGIL POLISI DAN AMBULANCE!"  
>Seketika orang-orang berkerumun mendekati mobil, tampak mobil yang menabrak<p>

Hankyung sudah tak berpengemudi. Sedangkan mobil Hankyung hancur dibagian depan dan samping kanan, mengingat mobil Hankyung berputar keluar jalur dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Orang-orang yang memandang kedalam mobil Hankyung pun bergidik ngeri ketika pandangan mereka terpaku pada sosok namja dibelakang kemudi, yang keadaannya mengenaskan dengan kepala terkulai diatas setir dan bersimbah darah.  
>Di kejauhan, ada sosok namja tak dikenal yang terengah-engah tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel. Sosok namja itu menyeringai, "semua beres! Dia terluka parah. Aku? Aku berhasil keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil itu aku tabrakkan kearahnya. Untuk itu, aku minta segera kirim bayaranku. Hahaha… aku juga senang bekerja sama denganmu."<p>

**XOXOX  
><strong>

**PRANG!  
><strong>

"Hyung! Ada apa?"

Heechul tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja dada Heechul terasa sesak dan tubuhnya lemas. Sampai-sampai gelas yang ada ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh kelantai, menimbulkan suara pecahan yang nayring. Sungmin mendekat kearah Heechul, "Hyung!"

"Apa Hankyung sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul cepat-cepat. Sungmin menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan hyung-Nya itu. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Heechul berlari keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Dengan kalap

Heechul mencari ponselnya, setelah mendapati benda itu Heechul segera memencet nomor ponsel Hankyung.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau-_

Heechul memutuskan telepon itu lalu mencobanya kembali, namun masih saja sama. Hanya ada suara operator telepon yang memberitahukan bahwa nomor ponsel Hankyung sedang tidak diaktifkan. Heechul terdiam, dadanya semakin sesak entah karena apa. Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Zhou Mi yang tertidur melingkar bagai anak kucing diatas tempat tidurnya. Heechul membelai rambut Zhou Mi lembut dan mengecupnya, "kenapa perasaan umma tidak enak?"

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, "apa yang terjadi dengan appa-mu sayang?"

Heechul memejamkan matanya, namun segera terbuka ketika ia mendengar ponselnya bordering. Sederet nomor tak dikenal, "Yeobseyo?"

Hening, tak ada kata-kata lagi dari Heechul hingga ponsel yang berada didalam genggamannya meluncur bebas tanpa halangan. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin, HANKYUNG-AH!"

**T B C  
><strong>

Hahaha…  
>Lama-lama ceritanya kok macem sinetron ya? Ckckck… ¬_¬<br>YAK! Nanti ada kejutan untuk pecinta HanChur- upz… HanChul. LOL  
>Siap-siap yaaaaaa! *tawa licik*<br>DAAANNNN….

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But...PLEASE BE KIND!**


	7. Chapter 7

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Rumah sakit ditengah malam kala itu terdengar berisik dan terlihat sibuk. Sebuah tempat tidur beroda tampak didorong oleh beberapa perawat laki-laki, diatas tempat tidur itu ada sesosok namja yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh semua staff rumah sakit. Ya, dokter yang dikenal penuh talenta dan sangat perhatian pada semua pasiennya yang di dominasi oleh anak kecil itu sekarang terbaring tanpa daya. Darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya tampak begitu menyakitkan mata siapapun yang melihat.

"Hankyung-sshi! Bertahanlah…" ucap salah satu perawat sembari memasangkan tabung oksigen pada namja itu. Namun Hankyung yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran, tak dapat merespon apa-apa. Namja itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, agar sakit yang menderanya sedikit teralih.

"Tolong tetap jaga kesadaranmu, Hankyung-sshi!"

"Hei! Segera siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Stok darah AB rhesus negative kita kosong! Telepon bank darah pusat!"

"Tekanan darah turun, cepat kesini dan ambil alat-alat itu."

Kebisingan itulah yang terdengar diruang gawat darurat rumah sakit, dimana Hankyung sedang diberi pertolongan oleh rekan-rekannya. Hankyung tampak tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang terus menderanya, "Hee…chh…uuullllhhh!"

"Hankyung-sshi! Tetap jaga kesadaran anda, HEI CEPAT BERSIHKAN DARAH ITU!"

Hankyung tak memperdulikan kata-kata itu, dia lebih memilih menghempaskan kesadarannya. Namja itu akhirnya tak sadarkan diri, membuat suara-suara yang ada disekitarnya terdengar bertambah panik.

**XOXOX  
><strong>

Sosok namja cantik tampak berlarian di koridor rumah sakit dengan disampingnya ada sosok namja lain yang mengikutinya. Heechul dengan kalap berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat, dimana Hankyung sedang ditangani oleh paramedis. Sungmin yang mengikuti Heechul tampak kepayahan, "hyung!"

"Cepatlah Sungmin!"

"Tenanglah hyung! Kalau kau begini, keadaan akan kacau." Ucap Sungmin. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kearah adiknya itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau tak tahu betapa pentingnya Hankyung bagiku, makanya kau berbicara seperti itu! Dia ayah dari anakku, Sungmin! Dia nyawaku dan nyawa Zhou Mi! bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Hankyung sedang meregang nyawa-,"

Sungmin mencengkeram bahu kakaknya, "Hankyung-hyung tidak akan apa-apa! Dia kuat hyung!"

"…"

"Dia pasti akan bertahan demi kau dan Zhou Mi! jangan pernah berfikir Hankyung-hyung lemah, kau salah jika berfikir seperti itu! Kau, dan Zhou Mi adalah semangatnya. Percayalah padanya hyung, seperti dulu."

Heechul pun jatuh dalam pelukan adiknya, ia merasa tertusuk dan kembali sadar akan Hankyung. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan Sungmin, dalam hatinya Heechul berharap perkataan Sungmin benar adanya. Bahwa Hankyung akan bertahan untuknya dan Zhou Mi, ya… Heechul akan mempercayai Hankyung seperti dulu.

XOXOX

"Hankyung-ah…"

Tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil, yang ada hanya suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung. Heechul menundukkan wajahnya, namja cantik itu merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya kala ia melihat kondisi Hankyung. "Mianhae Hannie, jeongmal mianhae."

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Heechul meletakkan kepalanya diatas telapak tangan Hankyung yang dipasangi infus. Namja cantik itu tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi,

"bukalah matamu Hannie. Kumohon…"

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi telapak tangan Hankyung, dan perlahan pula ada sedikit pergerakan dari telapak tangan itu. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya, dengan sinar penuh harap dalam matanya, namja cantik itu menatap pada Hankyung.

"Hannie?"

"Cinde…rreelll…ahhh."

Heechul segera mengamit tangan Hankyung, ia letakkan tangan Hankyung itu di pipinya. Sebuah senyum ia sunggingkan kala mata sayu milik Hankyung menatapnya,

"kkhhau…mengangishh?"

"Pabbo! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" kata Heechul seraya memukul-mukul pelan tangan Hankyung yang ada di pipinya. Hankyung yang kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis, membuat Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mencium bibir pucat milik Hankyung.

Bibir sewarna cherry milik Heechul bergetar kala menyentuh bibir Hankyung, tersirat bahwa namja cantik itu masih takut. Dia takut kalau namja yang tengah ia cium itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, pergi tanpa pamit padanya dan pergi hingga membuatnya tak dapat hidup selayaknya orang normal yang masih memiliki nyawa. Ya, Heechul takut itu akan tarjadi.

Hankyung melepas pagutan bibir hangat milik Heechul, "janganhh, menangish…" kata Hankyung seraya mengahapus jejak air mata yang ada disudut mata Heechul. Namja cantik itu hanya menikmati sentuhan Hankyung, seakan sentuhan itu tak bisa lagi ia rasakan.

"Maukahhh, khauu… menikah- dhengankuhh?"  
>Heechul terdiam, kaget. Dia menatap Hankyung dalam-dalam, mencari kesungguhan didalam mata namja yang ia cintai itu. Sebuah senyum yang terkembang dibibir Hankyung membuat Heechul yakin, segera saja Heechul memeluk Hankyung erat.<p>

"Aku mau, Tan Hankyung. Aku tidak akan menolaknya karena kata-kata itu yang selama ini aku tunggu darimu."

**XOXOX**

Pagi hari tampak lebih cerah dari pagi kemarin. Leeteuk yang tertidur dibangku langsung terbangun ketika dia mendengar suara kecil yang memanggilnya,

"mma…ummaa."

"Ne, aegya. Ada apa?"

"Akit, mma. Dicini cakit." Henry menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan lemah, tenaga malaikat mungil itu belum sepenuhnya kembali. Bahkan Henry masih memakai selang oksigen, walaupun selang oksigennya sudah diganti dengan yang lebih kecil. Leeteuk duduk diatas tempat tidur Henry, namja berparas bak malaikat itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum sembari mengelus-elus rambut cokelat malaikat kecilnya.

"Mma, tadi nli mimpi ketemu appa."

**DEG!**

Serasa ditekan oleh batu yang amat besar, ketika Leeteuk mendengar perkataan mencoba tersenyum kembali, "kenapa kau mimpi tentang appa sayang?"

Henry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia juga tidak tahu. Tanpa berkata-kata Leeteuk memeluk Henry, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya pada malaikatnya. Henry tak bergerak dalam pelukan Leeteuk, namja mungil itu hanya diam berusaha menikmati dekapan sang umma.

"Mma…"

"Ne?" jawab Leeteuk tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Henry. Henry tampak menepuk pelan pergelangan tangan Leeteuk, "apa nli bica ketemu appa kalau nli keculga?"

**XOXOX  
><strong>

Leeteuk terisak didepan kamar ICU, perkataan Henry beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit. Entah kenapa malaikat kecilnya bisa bertanya seperti itu, bertanya apakah dia akan bertemu sang appa yang tak pernah ia kenal jika ia pergi ke… surga.

Membayangkan malaikatnya pergi meninggalkannya saja Leeteuk tak sanggup, tapi kenapa justru malaikatnya sendiri yang berucap demikian? Hatinya kini beribu kali lebih sakit dan lebih takut, dibanding ketika ia harus melihat malaikatnya tak berdaya seperti kemarin.

"Apa kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau akan meninggalkan umma?" tanya Leeteuk entah pada siapa.

Air mata kembali jatuh dalam bisu, menemani malaikat tanpa sayap itu dalam kesendiriannya. Leeteuk menautkan jemarinya, perlahan namja itu memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu berujar lirih, "tuhan… kau boleh ambil apa saja yang aku punya. Tapi hanya satu yang aku minta padamu, tolong jangan ambil malaikat kecilku. Tolong jangan kau ambil dia dari sisiku, hanya dia yang aku punya.

Dan hanya dia yang menjadi nyawa keduaku."  
>Kembali bulir air mata itu mengalir dari mata Leeteuk yang terpejam, "jangan bawa ia ke surgamu. Aku masih ingin hidup bersamanya, ku mohon tuhan. Aku tak pernah meminta padamu, jadi tolong kabulkan doa ku kali ini."<p>

**XOXOX  
><strong>

"Jung-soo!"

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya, dan tampak sosok Kangin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Leeteuk berfikir untuk mengabaikan Kangin, dan segera berjalan pergi. Namun Kangin lebih cepat darinya, "aku memanggilmu! Jangan berpura-pura tak mendengar."

"Lepas!"

Kangin semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya, membuat Leeteuk meringis kesakitan. "Apa dokter yang selalu dekat-dekat denganmu itu sudah mati?"  
>Leeteuk terkejut akan pertanyaan Kangin, mata cokelat gelap Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan tatapan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"<p>

"Hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran, aku menyuruh orang untuk menabrak mobilnya kemarin malam. Kau tidak tahu? Kekasih macam apa kau ini Jung-soo!"  
>Satu tamparan telak Leeteuk daratkan di pipi Kangin, "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?"<p>

"Jelas karena dia mendekatimu, kau milikku Jung-soo! Sejak waktu itu, hingga sekarang."

Leeteuk menunjuk wajah Kangin, "jangan pernah berfikir aku ini milikmu Kim Young-woon!" dan Leeteuk berlari kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit, ia ingin menemui Hankyung. Ia ingin menemui namja yang sudah banyak membantunya, ia tidak ingin namja itu susah karena dirinya.

'_Mianhae Hankyung-ah, gara-gara aku…_'

**T B C  
><strong>

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But...PLEASE BE KND!**


	8. Chapter 8

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk berlari masuk kedalam loby rumah sakit. Dengan segera, namja berwajah cantik itu menanyakan dimana kamar Hankyung. Setelah mengetahui dimana Hankyung dirawat, Leeteuk kembali berlari menuju lift untuk segera sampai dilantai tiga gedung rumah sakit ini.

Leeteuk syok dan terkejut ketika Kangin mengatakan bahwa dia menyuruh orang untuk mencelakai Hankyung. Mencelakai namja yang sudah terlalu banyak membantunya, dan yang paling membuat Leeteuk geram adalah, Kangin melakukan semua itu hanya karena satu alasan yang tidak logis. Satu alasan sama yang dilontarkan Kangin hampir tiga tahun silam. Alasan kenapa namja itu menghancurkan hidup Leeteuk seperti sekarang.

**XOXOX**

"Oi Hyung!"

Panggilan itu membuat Kangin menolehkan kepalanya, dan ketika itu juga matanya merefleksikan sosok tinggi seorang Kyuhyun. Kangin berdecak, "sedang apa kau disini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kangin, "aku mengantar Sungmin-hyung untuk menjenguk calon kakak iparnya. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau berkeliaran dirumah sakit?" Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada namja yang merupakan sunbae-Nya ketika masih sekolah.

"Hanya ingin melihat seseorang. Hei, mau minum kopi seperti kemarin?" tawar Kangin sambil lalu. Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja tampan namun berwajah kekanak-kanakan itu berjalan cepat untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kangin.

"Kau bilang kau mengantar namja aegyo itu untuk menjenguk calon kakak iparnya, siapa calon kakak iparnya?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana yang ia kenakan, "calon kakak ipar Sungmin-hyung itu salah satu dokter anak hyung. Dia itu salah satu dokter berbakat, tapi sayang dia bukan orang Korea."

Kangin tidak berbicara, dia diam namun mendengarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi calon kakak iparnya itu mengalami kecelakaan kemarin malam, mobilnya tertabrak mobil lain."

DEG!

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya, "siapa namanya?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun bingung. Namja tampan itu menatap Kangin lekat. Namun Kangin dengan tidak sabarnya malah berteriak, "SIAPA NAMA CALON KAKAK IPARNYA, CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Namanya Tan Hangeng, tapi orang Korea menyebut namanya Hankyung. Kau kenapa sih hyung? Berteriak-teriak begitu. Ada ma-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat Kangin sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Bola mata berwarna gelap namun bersorot tajam milik Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok Kangin yang berlari menuju gedung rumah sakit.

**XOXOX**

Heechul yang tengah menyuapi Hankyung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan itu bersama Zhou Mi. "Minnie-ah, tolong bukakan pintunya."

Sungmin pun tanpa berkata banyak langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Dan betapa kagetnya namja berwajah imut itu ketika ia melihat sosok Leeteuk telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Park Leeteuk-sshi? Ada ap-ah, maaf… Silahkan masuk." kata Sungmin kaku. Namja berwajah imut itu mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk. Sungmin mendekat pada Heechul, "hyung, Ada Leeteuk-sshi. Sepertinya dia datang mau menjenguk Han-"

"Arraso, Minnie-ah. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami? Bawa Zhou Mi juga." potong Heechul.

Sungmin segera melaksanakan perintah Heechul, dengan segera namja berwajah imut itu menggendong Zhou Mi dan membawa namja cilik itu keluar dari kamar.

"Annyeong Kim Heechul-sshi." Leeteuk mencoba menyapa Heechul, setidaknya dalam hati namja berwajah malaikat itu masih ada rasa bersalah karena kejadian yang lalu.

Heechul tak segera menjawab sapaan Leeteuk, namja cantik itu fokus pada calon suaminya lebih dulu. Ketika ia selesai dengan Hankyung, Heechul segera menghadap kearah Leeteuk.

"Kita bicara diluar, Leeteuk-sshi?"

**XOXOX**

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, Kim Heechul-sshi. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hankyung-ah. Aku hanya-"

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari Heechul membuat Leeteuk kehilangan kata-katanya. Leeteuk merasakan kehangatan Heechul kala ia memeluknya, "Kim Heechul-sshi?"

"Ssshhh… Leeteuk-ah, aku sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Aku justru bersyukur, karena kejadian itu Hankyung mau menjalin komitmen lebih serius dalam hubungan kami. Aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Leeteuk-ah. Jeongmal gomawo!" Ucap Heechul penuh ketulusan, membuat Leeteuk menangis lega dalam pelukannya. Heechul mengelus punggung Leeteuk yang terasa begitu rapuh dalam belaiannya, "izinkan aku ikut membantumu juga ya, Leeteuk-ah? Dengan keadaan Hankyung yang sekarang, mungkin dalam waktu lama dia belum bisa kembali menjadi dokter penanggung jawab anakmu."

Leeteuk menggeleng, "anio. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dan Hankyung, bahkan Sungmin pun juga ketika anakku ada ditempat penitipan anak. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi lebih dari ini, aku-"

"Mulai sekarang kita jadi teman? Dan teman tak akan membiarkan temannya menderita sendirian. Jangan menolak, aku mohon." Pinta Heechul, dan tak ada yang bisa Leeteuk lakukan selain mengangguk.

Setelahnya, ia dan Heechul masuk kembali keruang rawat Hankyung. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi dia bukan kekasihmu, Jung Soo?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

**XOXOX**

Kangin mentap sosok Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar rawat Hankyung dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa Kangin merasa menjadi orang bodoh ketika mendengar semua perkataan Leeteuk dan Heechul tadi. Ya, Kangin merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna.

Kangin memerosotkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia memejamkan matanya, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan Young Woon? Kau lagi-lagi menyakitinya."

Kangin menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kim Donghae, kau benar. Aku memang namja tidak berguna, dan kau mengambil langkah yang benar dengan tidak mengakui diriku sebagai hyungmu." Umpat Kangin pada dirinya sendiri. Kini di benak Kangin berkelebat semua ingatan masa lalunya, masa lalu dimana dia telah menghancurkan dan menodai sosok malaikat.

'_Kau bahkan tak tahu dia tengah hamil anakmu? Kau keterlaluan hyung! Kalau kau menghancurkannya hanya karena dia dekat denganku, KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PUNYA OTAK!_'  
>Kangin tersentak. Kata-kata Donghae tiga tahun lalu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Kangin segera berdiri dari duduknya, "OH SHIT!"<p>

**XOXOX**

Setelah selesai menjenguk Hankyung, Leeteuk kembali lagi kerumah sakit dengan beberapa barang dalam genggamannya. Leeteuk tampak berjalan santai menuju lift, namun langkah namja berwajah bak malaikat itu terhenti karena seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

Leeteuk mendecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas. Namja itu muak dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Minggir," kata Leeteuk dingin.

"Tidak Jung Soo! Aku harus bicara denganmu."

Leeteuk menatap bola mata kelam milik Kangin, "tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan. Sekarang minggir atau-"  
>Kangin mendorong Leeteuk masuk kedalam lift dan segera menutup pintunya. Leeteuk kaget dan berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya jauh dibawah Kangin.<p>

Leeteuk meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman Kangin pada pergelangan tangannya, dan karena itu pula beberapa barang yang ia genggam berjatuhan.

"Lepaskan, kau menyakitiku."

Kangin tak perduli, dia masih mencengkeram tangan Leeteuk. "Apa kau benar-benar hamil waktu itu Jung Soo?"

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya, kaget akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kangin. Leeteuk tak menjawab, lidahnya kelu.

"JAWAB!" Kangin yang tak sabar dengan aksi diam Leeteuk malah semakin menjadi. Tangan satunya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut Leeteuk.

Rasa sakit dan pusing yang Leeteuk rasakan akibat jambakan Kangin, membuat air mata Leeteuk berkumpul. Sebelum air mata itu jatuh menetes, Leeteuk tersenyum sinis pada Kangin sambil meringis. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Jawab sa-"

**TING!**

Pintu lift yang terbuka membuat Kangin segera melepaskan cengkraman dan jambakannya pada Leeteuk. Sadar bahwa ia bebas, Leeteuk segera keluar dari lift itu tanpa menoleh lagi pada Kangin yang masih berdiri diam didalam lift.

Kangin menghela nafas panjang, dan berat. Ia kehilangan kendali dan kembali menyakiti Leeteuk. Namja berbadan besar itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tad- ung? Apa itu?" tanya Kangin ketika matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada dilantai lift. Kangin memperhatikan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku harian kecil. Namja itu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku harian itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya.  
>Kangin meneliti tulisan rapi yang ada dihalaman pertama buku itu. "Buku ini milik Jung Soo…"<p>

**XOXOX**

"Kue mochi!"

Henry yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dan mata bulat bening milik Henry merefleksikan sosok namja cilik yang asing baginya.

Henry menatap namja cilik itu, "Cungmin-hyung… Dia ciapa?"  
>Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Henry pun tertawa. Namja berwajah imut itu mendekat kearah ranjang Henry dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tunggal yang ada.<p>

"Kue Mochi~"

"Mimi-ah, namanya Henry! Bukan kue mochi." Koreksi Sungmim pada Zhou Mi, membuat namja cilik itu menyengir jahil.  
>Sedangkan Henry yang masih bingung dengan kehadiran namja cilik itu hanya bisa diam. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika perdebatannya dengan Zhou Mi berakhir seri. "Henry-ah sudah baikan?"<p>

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "ani hyung. Dada nli macih cakit, telus tadi malem juga idung nli beldalah lagi."

"Mwo? Kue mochi berdarah?" Zhou Mi lebih dulu bereaksi sebelum Sungmin berkomentar. Melihat tingkah keponakannya, Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Henry menatap Zhou Mi lekat-lekat. Ia masih bingung dan tidak tahu siapa Zhou Mi, "hyung capa? Nli kok ga kenal."  
>Merasa sosok bagai kue mochi itu ingin mengetahui siapa dirinya, Zhou Mi dengan nada bangga memperkenalkan dirinya.<p>

"Aku ini Tan Zhou Mi. Umurku enam tahun, salam kenal kue mochi."

Henry mengerjap bingung, "kue mochi?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk mantap. Namja itu tersenyum lebar pada Henry, "iya! Kue mochi itu kamu. Soalnya pipimu seperti kue mochi, ammm!" tanpa ada yang menduganya, Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi putih bulat milik Henry dan menggigitnya. Sungmin yang melihat pun kaget, "MIMI-AH!"  
>Dan belum juga Sungmin memarahi Zhou Mi, suara tangis Henry sudah terdengar.<p>

"Maaf Minnie-ahjussi.." ucap Zhou Mi tanpa rasa bersalah.

**T B C**

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE E KIND!**


	9. Chapter 9

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Sungmin menatap marah pada Zhou Mi, namun namja cilik dalam pangkuannya itu masih memasang wajah tak berdosa yang membuat Sungmin urung memarahinya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Henry yang masih menangis karena pipinya baru saja di gigit oleh Zhou Mi.

Sungmin mengelus lembut helaian cokelat rambut yang tumbuh dikepala Henry, mencoba menenangkan tangis si mungil itu. "Henry-ah, ayo berhenti sayang. Pipinya sakit ya?"

"Hwaaaaaaaaa… hyung itu nakal! Nli nda mau hyung itu, cungmin-hyung." Rajuk Henry disela tangisnya. Sungmin hanya meringis, gara-gara kelakuan keponakan ciliknya yang brutal itu Henry jadi menangis. Dalam hati namja berwajah imut itu mengutuki sosok Zhou Mi yang hanya bisa diam setelah apa yang ia perbuat.

Sungmin masih mengelus rambut Henry, "iya sayang… nanti hyung pukul ya?"

Henry sesungukan, tangisnya perlahan mereda namun terkadang masih terdengar isakan lirih darinya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Henry, "jangan menangis lagi okay?"

"Ne hyung. Tapi hyung itu jangan dipukul ya, pipi nli udah nda cakit lagi."

Zhou Mi yang mendengar kata-kata Henry pun berbinar senang. Namja cilik itu merangkak naik keatas ranjang Henry dan berpose tidur disamping Henry. Melihat tingkah Zhou Mi, Sungmin kembali menghela nafas. "Mimi-ah?"

"Hehehe… aku mau tidur sama kue mochi ini ahjussi. Nanti bilangin sama umma ya?"

Belum juga Sungmin membantah dan memberikan komentar, Zhou Mi sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidur sambil memeluk Henry. Dan reaksi Henry?

"Hyung! Belat tau, nli juga nda bica napas."

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk berlari tanpa menatap lagi kebelakang, ia tak mau membuat Kangin berfikiran bahwa ia ingin dikejar. Leeteuk membelokkan langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai diruang rawat malaikat kecilnya, namun karena kurang waspada, Leeteuk menabrak seseorang.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mian- CHO KYUHYUN?" Leeteuk terpekik ketika ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak. Sosok tinggi menjulang Kyuhyun tengah berusaha berdiri, wajah namja tampan itu tampak bingung. Alisnya ia tautkan, "Nugu ya?"

Leeteuk tak menjawab, ia hanya bisa diam. Namja berwajah malaikat itu baru saja merutuki kebodohannya karena tiba-tiba memekikkan nama Kyuhyun. Padahal saat pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tiga tahun kemarin itu, Kyuhyun belum sadar akan siapa dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang makin bingung dengan sikap diam Leeteuk, berusaha untuk memandang wajah namja cantik yang tengah menunduk itu. "Maaf, anda siapa? Kenapa bisa mengenal, ah- maksudku kenapa anda bisa tahu namaku?"

"…"

"Apa kita saling kenal ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang masih terduduk dilantai hanya mampu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, tampak dari gesture tubuh Leeteuk, namja itu sangat ketakutan. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun malah semakin penasaran. Ia malah semakin mendekati Leeteuk, dan sebelum Kyuhyun memerangkap tubuh Leeteuk pada sebuah dinding, suara Sungmin terdengar.

"Kyu? Sedang apa kau disini- dan… Leeteuk-sshi?"

Kyuhyun mentap pada Sungmin lalu kembali lagi menatap Leeteuk, rona kebingungan masih ada diwajah Kyuhyun. "Leeteuk?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk yang duduk menyandar di dinding, namja berwajah imut itu dapat melihat wajah Leeteuk yang ketakutan. Sungmin pun mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Leeteuk untuk berdiri, "gwencahan Leeteuk-sshi?"

"Ne, gwencahan." Jawab Leeteuk singkat. Setelah Leeteuk kembali berdiri, Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih diam berdiri sambil memperhatikannya dan Leeteuk. Sungmin terlihat jengah, "Cho kyuhyun! Apa yang kau perhatikan sampai tak berkedip, hah?"

"Eh? Anio hyung, aku-"

"Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Leeteuk-sshi sampai dia ketakutan?" cecar Sungmin.

**XOXOX**

"Mma… umma?"

Leeteuk segera meraih tangan kecil Henry ketika anak itu membuka matanya. Merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya, Henry segera menoleh. "Umma kapan ada dicini? Ummmm…"

Henry tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, mata kecil namun bulat milik anaknya itu menatap kearah samping tempat tidurnya. Dan anak itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan ketika sisi samping tempat tidurnya kosong. Merasa anaknya sedang mencari sesuatu, Leeteuk mengusap lembut kening Henry. "Sedang mencari apa sayang?"

"Hyung yang tadi tidul cama nli mana umma?"

Leeteuk teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu kala Sungmin ikut kekamar rawat Henry untuk mengambil Zhou Mi yang tidur bersama Henry. Leeteuk pun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya, "maksud malaikat umma itu Zhou Mi-hyung ya?"

Henry mengangguk, dan disambut senyuman yang lebih lebar dari Leeteuk. "Zhou Mi sudah pulang sama Sungmin-hyung sayang."

Tampak Henry mengannguk mengerti, membuat Leeteuk bangkit sedikit dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Henry lembut. Saat Leeteuk melihat Henry yang bisa berbicara lagi padanya dan tersenyum padanya seperti saat ini, adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Tak ada yang dapat membuatnya lebih bahagia kala malaikatnya itu bisa berceloteh riang dan kembali sehat, dan yang lebih penting kembali ke sisinya lagi.

"Mma…"

"Ne?"

Henry menepuk-nepuk tangan Leeteuk yang menggenggam tangan kecilnya, dan sebuah senyuman terhias diwajah malaikat kecil itu. "Nli cayang umma, nli juga cayang appa. Umma cayang nli nda?"

"Tentu saja, umma sayang sekali sama Henry. Kenapa memangnya?"

Henry masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "kalau begitu appa cayang nli juga kan?"

Leeteuk terdiam, tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Henry yang melihat sang umma terdiam pun tak menuntut jawab, anak mungil itu hanya menatap mata Leeteuk yang berkaca-kaca. "Umma nda usah jawab, nli tau kalo appa cayang cama nli."

**XOXOX**

Kangin duduk didalam mobilnya, ditangan kanannya masih tergenggam buku harian Leeteuk yang terjatuh ketika dirinya bertengkar dengan namja berwajah malaikat itu. Kangin sudah membaca beberapa halaman depan buku harian itu, dan sekarang entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyeruak dihatinya ketika ia mengetahui sisi lain dari Leeteuk, dan sisi lain kehidupan Leeteuk yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

Kangin melirik buku harian bersampul cokelat gading itu, dan dengan satu helaan nafas Kangin membuka halam kesekian yang hendak ia baca. Bola mata kelam milik Kangin menelusuri tiap baris rapi yang ada dihalaman itu.

_… terkadang aku tak tahu kenapa aku ada didunia ini._

Aku juga tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup.

Apakah aku hidup hanya untuk selalu merasakan sakit dan terbuang?

Tak cukupkah semua rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini hingga tuhan masih berniat menambahkan rasa sakit itu?

Kalau aku bisa memohon,

Aku tak ingin hidup.

Untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya untuk disakiti?

Dan pada akhirnya…

_Dibuang!_

Hati Kangin terasa sakit melihat tulisan Leeteuk didalam buku itu, tulisan akan apa yang Leeteuk rasakan selama ia hidup. Dan baru kali ini, Kangin merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh dan brengsek. Baru ia ketahui bahwa sosok malaikat itu tidak seperti apa yang ia lihat.

Kembali Kangin membuka sebuah halaman yang berada ditengah-tengah, dan tulisan rapi milik Leeteuk terpampang lagi. Sudut mata Kangin mencoba membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama.

_… aku bahkan tak mengenalnya tuhan._

Tapi kenapa dia memberikanku perasaan seperti ini?

Perasaan sakit yang lebih dalam dari yang pernah kurasakan.

Apa salahku sampai dia tega melakukan hal keji itu padaku?

Apa salahku sampai ia membuatku lebih terhina ketika ia menghujaniku dengan kata-kata makian.

… aku tidak menginginkan semua ini.

Tapi kenapa dia terus memaksa?

Jika rasa sakit ini terus dia berikan, mungkin lebih baik aku menyerahkan nyawaku yang tak berharga ini padamu.

_Aku rela mati tuhan, aku tak sanggup menahan semuanya lebih lama lagi._

Dan air mata itu jatuh diatas tulisan Leeteuk, air mata yang tidak pernah Kangin keluarkan selama ia hidup. Terakhir kali Kangin menangis ketika ia berada di pemakaman Eunhyuk, "bodoh!" umpatnya entah pada siapa.

Kembali Kangin membalik halaman buku harian itu, namun sesuatu malah terjatuh dari dalam buku itu. Kangin mengernyit, sesuatu yang jatuh itu ada didalam pangkuannya. Kangin pun segera mengambil benda itu dan menelitinya.

Sebuah foto seorang anak bayi tergenggam ditangan Kangin, sebuah potret wajah bayi yang masih polos dan rapuh. Kangin meneliti foto itu, dan ketika ia membalik foto itu ada sesuatu yang tertulis disisi belakang foto itu. Kembali tulisan Leeteuk yang ia kenal ada di foto itu.

_…Kim Hen Ry…_

Entah dia memperbolehkanku menamaimu dengan marganya atau tidak.

Tapi, yang harus kau tahu adalah satu Henry-ah.

Kau adalah harta berhargaku, kau adalah malaikatku dan nyawaku.

Bahkan kau adalah nafasku.

Tak perduli dia mau mengakuimu atau tidak, kau tetap memiliki aku.

Hiduplah lebih lama dan sehat, nae aegya…

_Umma menyayangi mu ^^_

"Jung Soo…" Kangin meletakkan kepalanya pada setir mobil dengan putus asa. Namja itu akhirnya menangis dalam diam, sesak dan sakit serta rasa bersalah yang memojokkannya membuatnya lemah. Ya, kini Kim Young Woon atau Kangin yang kuat dan berkuasa sudah lemah.

Lemah karena kenyataan yang menghempaskannya dalam sebuah penyesalan. Kangin memukulkan kepalanya pada setir, "KAU BRENGSEK KIM YOUNG WOON! KAU BIADAB!"

**T B C **

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	10. Chapter 10

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk tampak mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya, namun barang yang ia cari ternyata tidak ada. Namja cantik itu mencoba untuk mengingat sekiranya dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan barang itu. Barang berharga yang selalu menjadi 'sahabat'-nya.

"Dimana buku itu? Apa aku lupa membawanya ya?" ujar Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, namun ia menghentikan kegiatannya kala Henry bergerak resah dalam tidurnya. Tak mau mengganggu tidur sang anak, Leeteuk beranjak keluar kamar.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tunggu dan kembali memeriksa isi tasnya. "Aduh buku itu ada dimana sih!"

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Seingatku, buku itu sudah kubawa!"

Hening, Leeteuk tak bergerak sama sekali. Namja cantik itu hanya duduk diam sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali tentang buku itu.  
>Buku harian hadiah dari teman pertama dalam hidupnya, Donghae. Sebuah buku yang sejarahnya amat membekas pada Leeteuk, begitupun dengan tulisan dan kenangan-kenangan yang ada didalamnya.<p>

Kembali Leeteuk menghela nafas, "mungkin memang aku lupa membawanya."

**XOXOX**

Kangin membuka kembali halaman demi halaman buku harian milik Leeteuk. Coretan tangan Leeteuk tampak memenuhi hampir seluruh halaman buku itu. Tanpa sengaja Kangin membuka halaman paling belakang dari buku itu. Dan ketika itu bola mata kelam milik Kangin mendapati setumpuk foto.

Perlahan Kangin meraih satu foto, dan sebuah potret wajah bayi kembali menyapa retina matanya. Kangin mengambil beberapa foto dan menelitinya, semua foto itu adalah foto dengan objek yang sama. Objek mempesona yang langsung membuat hati Kangin menghangat, namun disaat yang bersamaan juga membuatnya sesak.

"Kim Hen Ry? Inikah dirimu saat kau baru terlahir?" gumam Kangin. Namja itu merasa matanya kembali panas, air mata kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk menetes.

Ketika pandangan Kangin terhenti pada satu foto seperti negatif film, air mata Kangin sukses terjatuh. Di foto itu tertempel kertas kecil yang dihiasi tulisan Leeteuk. Kangin membaca tulisan itu walaupun pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang terus mengalir.

…nae aegya, apa kau baik-baik saja didalam perutku?  
>Dari foto ini, kau terlihat sangat kecil.<br>Maafkan aku yang pernah hampir membunuhmu. Maafkan aku ya sayang…  
>Mulai saat ini aku akan menjagamu, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama.<br>Tumbuh sehatlah didalam perutku.

"Jung Soo, kenapa kau begini?" Kangin sukses kehilangan kata-katanya. Namja itu semakin merasa terpojok, ketika semua rahasia kehidupan Leeteuk yang tak pernah ia ketahui sudah terkuak. Dan dirinya adalah orang yang paling dominan disebut dalam buku harian itu, karena dirinyalah penyebab terbesar dari semua penderitaan seorang Leeteuk.

'…bahkan Jung Soo-hyung tidak memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab. Dia juga tidak melaporkan perbuatanmu ke polisi, Young Woon! Tapi kau malah menghancurkannya. Kau tidak tahu diuntung!'

Ucapan Donghae kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Ucapan sang adik yang selalu ia anggap omong kosong dan bualan, kini menjadi cambuk paling keras untuknya.

Kangin menutup buku harian milik Leeteuk, "aku harus bertemu dengannya." Ujar Kangin seraya keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

**XOXOX**

"Minnie-ah, bagaimana tentang yang itu?"

Sungmin menatap Heechul, dan sebuah senyuman ia berikan pada sang kakak. "Tenang saja hyung, Kyuhyun sedang mencari buktinya bersama Yesung-hyung."

Heechul mengangguk. Namja cantik itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja lain yang tengah tertidur dihadapannya, "kau harus membantuku menemukan siapa pelakunya. Aku yakin itu bukan kecelakaan, Minnie-ah. Aku yakin ada yang sengaja melakukan semua itu pada Hankyung." Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus sisi wajah Hankyung. Namja cantik itu menatap wajah Hankyung dalam-dalam, "aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berbuat seperti itu pada Hankyung. Tidak akan!"

Sungmin merengkuh pundak Heechul, "aku tahu hyung."

Keheningan tercipta diantara dua kakak beradik itu. Namun segera terpecah ketika ponsel Sungmin berdering. Segera saja namja aegyo itu meraih ponselnya, "yeobseyo Yesung-hyung?"

Sungmin diam ketika suara namja diseberang sana bicara. Dan wajah Sungmin pun memucat ketika Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah? Kau pucat. Siapa yang menelpon- MINNIE!" Heechul berteriak memanggil Sungmin yang sudah berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Hankyung.

**XOXOX**

"Aku yakin orang yang Sungmin-hyung panggil dengan nama Leeteuk itu 'dia'!" Kyuhyun bergumam ketika ia baru saja keluar dari basement apartmentnya.

"Ya, aku tidak salah! Dia pasti Park Jung Soo-sunbae. Tapi kenapa namanya berubah?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju loby apartment, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa sejak aku pergi ke Russia, Cho Kyuhyun!"

**T B C **

Dan oh my leeteuk.  
>Hasil gw ngegalau gara" berita WGM uri angel sama Kang Sora begini ujungnya? Sesuatu bgt ya! lol<br>okeh, lama" gw curcol tentang kegalauan gw.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	11. Chapter 11

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok seorang namja yang tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya. Namja yang sudah hampir tiga tahun tak pernah ia temui, namja yang taka sing lagi baginya. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu lekat-lekat, "ya hyung. Lama tak berjumpa setelah kelulusanmu."  
>Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya tampak datar, matanya pun tampak bersinar dingin. Kyuhyun yang menatap bola mata namja itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, "kapan kau datang, Donghae-hyung?"<p>

Namja yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, hampir seperti seringai mengejek. Namja yang dulunya dikenal dengan namja bermata indah itu mendecak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan kau perduli dengan hal itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Donghae malah balik melempar pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun bungkam, ia sebenarnya juga merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Sejak dulu kan dia memang tidak pernah akrab dengan namja bermata indah itu, malah bisa dibilang ia dan Donghae bermusuhan. Kyuhyun yang dulunya adalah sosok yang sangat dekat dengan Kangin- yang tak lain adalah sosok yang paling dibenci Donghae selama ia hidup- menjadi perenggang diantara mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Korea hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sekedar berbasa-basi. Yah, bagaimanapun sekarang Kyuhyun telah berubah menjadi sosok namja dewasa yang tak lagi semenyebalkan ketika ia masih bersekolah.  
>Donghae menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya masih terlihat datar. "Aku kembali untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai."<p>

"Maksudmu?"

Donghae menatap iris berwarna gelap milik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, "aku harap kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kau dan Young-woon lakukan pada namja bernama Park Jung Soo."

Kyuhyun membeku ketika Donghae menyebut nama Park Jung Soo. Nama seorang namja yang sudah ia lupakan, dan ia kubur dalam kubangan masa lalunya. Kyuhyun memang telah melupakan Leeteuk ketika namja berwajah malaikat itu diusir dengan tidak hormatnya oleh pihak sekolah atas semua perbuatan yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan. Kembali dada Kyuhyun sesak, rasa bersalah yang dulu sempat membuatnya depresi kembali menguar.  
>Donghae tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang ternyata begitu berbeda dengan yang dia harapkan. Namja berpostur tubuh lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Hati-hatilah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang." Gumam Donghae sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku ditempatnya.<p>

XOXOX

Sungmin tampak berdiri dengan tidak sabaran didepan pelataran rumah sakit. Tampak wajahnya gelisah dan ada raut ketakutan serta kecewa diwajah imutnya. Berkali-kali tampak namja berwajah aegyo itu melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kenapa taksi yang lewat tak ada yang mau berhenti sih?"

Dalam kekesalan karena tak ada taksi yang mau mendekat padanya, Sungmin dikagetkan dengan suara klakson motor yang mengarah padanya. Namja berwajah aegyo itu menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa kiranya pengendara motor itu, "Wookie-ah?"

"Hyung! Kau kenapa berdiri disini malam-malam?" tanya si pengendara motor, yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook. Sungmin pun hanya menggedikkan bahunya, lalu menghela nafas putus asa. "Aku mau ketempat Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada taksi yang kosong."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "naiklah hyung. Akan aku antar ketempat Kyuhyun!"

"Jinjja yo? Baiklah, terima kasih ya Wookie-ah." Kata Sungmin yang langsung menaiki sisi belakang motor milik Ryeowook. Setelah menanyakan apa Sungmin sudah siap, motor milik Ryeowook kembali dinayalakan dan akhirnya kendaraan mini itu meluncur meninggalkan pelataran depan gedung rumah sakit.

XOXOX

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa yang ada diruang tengah apartmentnya. Namja berwajah tampan itu kini masih bergelung dengan pikirannya, "kenapa tatapan Donghae hyung seperti itu? aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku juga sudah menyesal dengan semua perbuatanku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya terbaring tidak jelas diatas sofa. Bola mata beriris gelap miliknya tampak menerawang kearah langit-langit, "Donghae hyung mengambil jurusan intel saat kuliah di Russia. Mungkin memang sekarang dia akan berbahaya untukku, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun kembali bergumam sendirian.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi, dengan malas-malasan namja berwajah tampan itu bangkit dan mendekat kearah pintu. "Ada apa malam-malam begini Minnie-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok Sungmin yang berdiri didepan pintu apartmentnya.

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namja aegyo itu hanya menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah, "masuklah dulu hyung. Sepertinya ada hal serius yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku."  
>Sungmin menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah akrab dengan panca inderanya. Sungmin segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada, di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.<p>

"Hyung a-,"

"Siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Kim Young Woon, Kyuhyun? Dan apa hubungan mu dengannya dulu?" potong Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Sunbaenya saat masih bersekolah disebut-sebut, kini hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, darimana Sungmin bisa mengetahui tentang Kangin? Siapa yang memberitahu namja aegyo itu tentang masa sekolahnya?  
>Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam, Sungmin semakin geram. "Kenapa kau tak menjawabku, Cho Kyuhyun?"<p>

"…"

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, "apa kau takut ketahuan kalau kau dulu juga telah melakukan tindakan asusila pada seseorang yang bernama Park Jung Soo? Ah, atau mungkin aku sebut saja dengan nama Park Leeteuk!"  
>Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Park Leeteuk? Maksudmu namja yang waktu itu-,"<p>

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun, dialah Park Jung Soo!"

XOXOX

Pintu lift terbuka ketika sampai dilantai dua, menampakkan sosok namja berbadan besar dari dalam sana. Kangin melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar rawat Henry, yang ia yakini disana pasti ada sosok Leeteuk. Ya, sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui.

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia lihat Leeteuk yang tengah bergelung diatas bangku tunggu, namja berbadan besar itu berasumsi bahwa Leeteuk sedang tidur. Dengan memelankan langkahnya, Kangin kembali mendekat kearah bangku tunggu.  
>Setelah dirinya berada dihadapan Leeteuk yang tengah memejamkan mata dan terbuai dalam mimpi, Kangin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut berwarna madu milik Leeteuk. Sensasi halus yang dulu pernah ia rasakan ketika telapak tangannya mengelus helaian lembut itu masih sama, membuat Kangin menyunggingkan senyum lembut.<p>

"Aku baru sadar kau begitu cantik Jung Soo, bahkan setelah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu." Bisik Kangin. Namja itu berjongkok agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan wajah lelap milik Leeteuk. Ketika retina mata Kangin merefleksikan semua lekuk wajah Leeteuk yang sempurna, debaran aneh terasa memenuhi dadanya. Kembali tangan Kangin terangkat hanya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus milik Leeteuk, "dulu pipi ini masih berisi. Apa yang terjadi sampai terasa tirus begini, Jung Soo?"

Merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan Kangin, Leeteuk bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Namja cantik itu menggumam, namun matanya masih terpejam. Kangin hanya tertawa pelan melihat perubahan wajah tidur malaikat yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau masih suka mengerucutkan bibirmu kalau tidurmu terganggu, Jung Soo?" lirih Kangin. Betah dengan pemandangan indah dari wajah Leeteuk, Kangin memilih untuk duduk disisi lain bangku tunggu. Posisi duduk Kangin yang bersebelahan dengan kepala Leeteuk, membuat namja itu tersenyum simpul seraya meraih kepala Leeteuk untuk ia rebahkan dipangkuannya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali menjaga Henry, jadi tidurlah yang nyenyak Jung Soo." Kata Kangin sembari mengelus kepala Leeteuk. Namja berwajah malaikat itu tampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan kegiatan Kangin, justru ia tampak menikmatinya dan semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam pangkuan Kangin.

XOXOX

"Selamat pagi Jung Soo…"  
>Leeteuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Mata namja cantik itu langsung membelalak ketika ia melihat sosok Kangin yang terduduk disebelahnya, dan yang lebih membuat Leeteuk syok adalah posisinya sendiri yang tengah merebahkan kepala dipangkuan Kangin. Segera saja Leeteuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "ap…apa yang kau lakukan?"<p>

"Entahlah, aku kesini karena merindukanmu."

Leeteuk mendecak, entah karena kesal atau jijik. "Pergilah!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Leeteuk menundukkan wajahnya, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lantai. "Memang untuk apa kau disini?"  
>Kangin menghela nafas, "untuk anakku, Henry." Kangin berujar pelan, namja itu mencoba meraih tangan Leeteuk. "Dan untukmu, Jung Soo."<p>

Leeteuk menepis tangan besar Kangin yang mencoba meraih tangannya, namja cantik itu masih tidak ingin melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kangin. Jujur saja selain karena takut, Leeteuk tak ingin semua perasaan yang masih ia simpan jauh didalam hatinya untuk Kangin menguar. Dia sudah cukup lemah dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan namja itu, jadi sekarang biarkan ia membuat jarak yang nyata dengan Kangin.

"Untukku dan Henry? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu tuan Kim Young Woon?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada dingin.

"…"

Leeteuk mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, namun Kangin yang lebih cekatan menarik pergelangan tangan Leeteuk hingga namja cantik itu terduduk dipangkuannya. Bola mata cokelat gelap dan bola mata kelam milik mereka berdua saling pandang, dan bola mata gelap milik Kangin kini terperangkap dengan bulir bening yang keluar dari bola mata cantik milik Leeteuk.

Tak ada kata-kata, dan tak ada yang memulai. Perlahan Kangin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Leeteuk, hingga bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan bibir sewarna cherry milik Leeteuk. Dan sebuah sentuhan antara dua bibir itu membuat mereka tak mampu bergerak. Pagutan lembut Kangin pada bibir Leeteuk terasa berbeda, kali ini namja itu menyentuh bibir sang malaikat tanpa nafsu. Kali ini sentuhan itu murni karena cinta, murni karena ia ingin menyembuhkan luka yang pernah ia torehkan pada malaikat indah yang ada dalam rengkuhannya.  
>Kangin melepaskan pagutannya, iris matanya yang berwarna kelam menatap wajah Leeteuk. "Mianhae Jung Soo. Jeongmal mianhae…"<p>

Leeteuk tak menjawab, ia masih diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat wajah malaikat dihadapannya itu tertunduk, Kangin meraih dagu Leeteuk hanya untuk membuat wajah cantik itu mengarah padanya. Namun sosok Leeteuk tampak tengah memejamkan matanya yang basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir, "Jung Soo…"  
>Dan sebuah kecupan singkat Kangin berikan pada dua kelopak mata Leeteuk yang terpejam itu, "mianhae…"<p>

XOXOX

"Hyung…"  
>Yesung menoleh pada namja mungil tanpa busana yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut yang ada dikamar mereka. Yesung tersenyum ketika namja mungil itu mencoba untuk duduk, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibagian bawah tubuhnya menahan namja mungil itu. Yesung mendekat kearah sang kekasih dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "waeyo Wookie-ah?"<p>

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan Yesung di puncak kepalanya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, sosok Yesung yang tersenyum padanya membuat debaran jantungnya kembali terdengar. "Hyung, namja yang sedang hyung selidiki kasusnya itu…"

"Ne?"

Ryeowook menggenggam sebelah tangan Yesung, "dia ayah Henry-ah, hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia namja yang dulu membuat Leeteuk hyung menderita, aku pernah menceritakan itu padamu kan hyung?" ujar Ryeowook. Yesung memasang wajah datar, tak ada ekspresi. Entah apa yang namja itu pikirkan, hanya dirinya yang tahu. Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas, dan mencium pipi namja mungil itu sekilas.

"Aku tahu Wookie-ah, dan aku sangat yakin jika namja itu akan mendapatkan hukuman berat karena melakukan pemerkosaan, percobaan pembunuhan dan pencemaran nama baik, dan…"

"Dan?" Ryeowook memasang wajah penasaran, membuat Yesung tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Ryeowook yang merasa Yesung tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung pun tertawa keras, "kenapa cemberut?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku beritahu. Namja itu, Kim Young Woon… dia pernah membuat seseorang yang berarti bagi sahabatku waktu di Russia bunuh diri." Ujar Yesung.

**T B C **  
>Yak! Ini mungkin chapter terpanjang…<br>Dan yah, maaf kalau banyak typo . ga ada beta reader T_T  
>Baiklah, berikan komen jika bersedia…<p>

gw galau! kenapa Leeteuk ga nikah" sama Kangin?  
>trus knp mereka ga adopsi Henry jadi anak?<br>AAAAHHHHH~~~ **KangTeuk is REAL**! *abaikan saja*

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	12. Chapter 12

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk kini tak tahu harus berkata apa, dihadapannya duduk sosok Kangin yang terus menatapnya semenjak ia menyetujui ajakan Kangin untuk sarapan bersama. Entah apa yang membuat Leeteuk menyetujui ajakan Kangin, namun yang pasti sekarang ia merasa sangat bodoh dan kikuk.

"Kangin-sshi, apa diwajahku ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti memandangiku?" tanya Leeteuk yang tak ditanggapi oleh namja bertubuh besar dihadapannya. Kangin hanya menyunggingkan senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya, membuat Leeteuk merasa jengah.

"Jika kau hanya ingin memandangiku seperti itu dengan kedok mengajakku sarapan, aku pergi saja." Kata Leeteuk seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun Kangin yang lebih gesit menangkap pergelangan tangan Leeteuk sebelum namja berwajah cantik itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. "Ayolah, Jung Soo. Aku benar-benar mau mengajakmu sarapan, maaf untuk yang tadi."

Leeteuk menghela nafas, tak mampu menolak Kangin. Namja tampan dihadapannya itu memang sangat tahu jika Leeteuk tak pernah bisa menolaknya, dan itu ia manfaatkan dengan sangat baik. Setelah Leeteuk memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dikursi, Kangin berinisiatif memanggil pelayan.

Sesosok yeoja dengan potongan rambut pendek dan memiliki piercing disela bibirnya datang menghampiri meja Kangin dan Leeteuk. Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku pesan omelette dan capuchino, kau mau apa Jung Soo?"

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba berfikir. Lalu pemuda cantik itu menatap pada yeoja pelayan itu, "aku mau soup cream dan milk tea."

Setelah mencatat pesanan Kangin dan Leeteuk, yeoja pelayan itu segera pergi dari meja mereka. Begitu hanya ada dirinya dan Leeteuk saja, Kangin kembali menatapi wajah cantik Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk mengerling sebal, "hentikan itu Kangin-sshi…"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Kangin saja? Apa kau masih membenciku Jung Soo?" tanya Kangin dengan nada yang terdengar perih. Leeteuk tak menjawab, ia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Keheningan tercipta diantara dua namja itu, sampai Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Kangin.

"Kangin-sshi…" panggil Leeteuk.

"Ne?"

Leeteuk mencoba untuk menatap kedalam iris mata berwarna gelap milik namja yang ada dihadapannya, namun entah kenapa ia malah menundukkan wajahnya kembali. "Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Kenapa kau hadir lagi disaat aku mulai melupakanmu."

Kangin meraih tangan Leeteuk, menggenggam tangan yang terasa begitu kecil dalam genggamannya. Namja tampan itu juga meraih dagu Leeteuk agar wajah cantik yang tertunduk itu bisa menatapnya, "kau mau tahu kenapa aku kembali Jung Soo? Aku kembali karena aku tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku memang bodoh telah membuangmu, bahkan menghancurkanmu. Aku kembali karena aku mau kau bersamaku lagi."

"…"

"Aku tahu luka yang aku berikan tak sembuh dalam sekejap, tapi izinkan aku untuk mengobatinya Jung Soo. Kau sudah cukup menderita karena ulahku, jadi biarkan aku ada disisimu untuk berbagi."

Perlahan Kangin melihat bulir bening yang mengalir turun dari mata cantik namja yang ada dihadapannya. Kata-kata Kangin sukses terhenti, dan entah kenapa Kangin merasakan sesak ketika ia melihat bulir bening air mata terus membasahi pipi Leeteuk.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan, Jung Soo. Aku ingin ada bersamamu dan anak kita, aku mohon…" pinta Kangin. Leeteuk yang mendengar hanya bisa terisak makin keras, hati namja berwajah lembut bak malaikat itu terasa sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Kangin. Tapi tak dipungkiri juga kalau ia merasa ada sebersit kebahagiaan didalam hatinya.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sesaat, "luka ini masih basah Kangin-sshi. Aku masih belum bisa memberimu kesempatan, aku takut kau sakiti lagi. Maafkan aku…"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan wajah yang tak bisa terbaca. Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya dengan putus asa, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja berwajah aegyo yang duduk dihadapannya. Kyuhyun duduk berlutut menghadap Sungmin, "hyung kumohon mengertilah…"

"Tapi itu tindak criminal Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia sudah menjelaskan semua yang Sungmin ingin ketahui. Namun namja aegyo yang ia cintai itu malah langsung bersikap dingin padanya. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya salah, berdosa malah. Tapi ia sudah menyesali perbuatannya, dan ia berjanji tak akan pernah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun menengadah untuk memandangnya. Sungmin meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepala namja tampan itu dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa Sungmin begitu, namun ia mencoba menurut.

"Aku tahu kau menyesalinya, aku juga tahu kau pasti merasa bersalah pada Leeteuk-sshi. Tapi kau harus tahu Kyu, maaf tanpa diketahui yang bersangkutan tak aka nada gunanya. Jadi-,"

"Aku akan menemui Jung Soo-hyung." Potong Kyuhyun yang tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sungmin. Mendengar namja tampan itu mengetahui pikirannya membuat Sungmin tersenyum, ia membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun yang masih ada dipangkuannya.

"Hyung… boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya pada namja aegyo itu. "Darimana hyung tahu tentang masa laluku?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "kau tahu Wookie?"

"Ne, dia teman kerja hyung ditempat penitipan anak kan? Dia yang memberitahumu hyung? Tapi aku kan tak pernah ken-,"

"Kekasih Wookie-ah itu detektif, namanya Yesung. Kebetulan Heechul-hyung memakai jasa Yesung-hyung untuk menyelidiki kasus tabrakan Hankyung-hyung." Jelas Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun yang merasa pertanyaannya belum terjawab masih memandangi Sungmin dengan raut penasaran. "Lalu darimana hyung tahu masa laluku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin kembali membelai kepala Kyuhyun, "ketika Yesung-hyung menangani sebuah kasus besar di Russia, ia mengenal sesorang yang ternyata bekerja sebagai intel disebuah organisasi internasional di Russia. Dan kau tahu? Seseorang itu ternyata mengenalmu, Leeteuk-sshi dan namja yang bernama Kim Young Woon."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "siapa orang itu hyung?"

"Namanya Lee Donghae, dia juga baru pindah ke Korea hari ini. Dan kau tahu? Dia yang menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentangmu, Leeteuk-sshi dan Kim Young Woon itu. Juga namja yang katanya sudah meninggal akibat bunuh diri karena depresi akut setelah ia lulus dari sekolahmu, kalau tak salah namanya Shim Changmin." Sungmin mengakhiri penjelasannya, dan namja aegyo itu bersumpah melihat raut wajah yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tampak kaget, takut dan tak percaya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Chang…Changmin, meninggal?"

**XOXOX**

"Mmmaaa!"

Suara lemah Henry terdengar menyenangkan bagi Leeteuk, ia mendekat keranjang sang anak yang langsung ia hadiahi dengan sebuah pelukan. Henry tertawa lemah mendap pelukan dari Leeteuk, namja mungil itu mendorong tubuh Leeteuk sebagai isyarat agar namja cantik itu menyudahi pelukannya.

"Anak umma ga nakal kan? Ga ngerepotin Heechul-ahjumma kan?" tanya Leeteuk. Henry mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Leeteuk, namja mungil berpipi tembam itu kembali tersenyum manis. Membuat sosok namja kecil yang sedari tadi duduk dipangkuan seseorang mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, "kue mochi pipinya lucu!"

Henry yang merasakan sakit di pipinya akibat perbuatan brutal Zhou Mi pun meringis, namja mungil itu menatap kearah Zhou Mi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siap untuk…

"HWAAAAAA! HYUNG NAKAL! PIPI NLI CAKIT HYUNG!"

Ya, selalu begitu. Zhou Mi memang selalu brutal tiap berada didekat Henry, namja cilik itu memang selalu melakukan aksi-aksi yang tak terduga. Melihat anaknya sudah melakukan hal yang tidak meyenangkan membuat Heechul menatap tajam pada bocah cilik itu. "Mimi-ah!"

Zhou Mi yang melihat sang umma sudah menguarkan aura kemarahan hanya bisa menyengir dan memasang wajah tak berdosa, "Mimi Cuma cubit kok umma…"

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan keributan kecil itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari membelai lembut pipi Henry yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan Zhou Mi. "Sudahlah Heechulah, Zhou Mi kan masih anak-anak. Henry saja yang terlalu cengeng, jadi dicubit sedikit saja langsung menangis."

"Nda mma! Pipi nli emang cakit. Hyung itu nakal kalo ketemu nli! Kemalin dia gigit pipi nli waktu datang cama Cungmin-hyung…" adu Henry sekaligus membela diri dari perkataan Leeteuk. Leeteuk dan Heechul tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan cadel Henry,"benarkah Henry-ah? Kalau begitu nanti ahjumma balaskan perbuatan Zhou Mi padamu, ne?" tawar Heechul yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan merana dari namja ciliknya.

Henry mengangguk antusias, diikuti tawa Heechul dan Leeteuk. Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Leeteuk, "Leeteuk-ah… aku sudah menelpon teman Hankyung yang ada di Irlandia. Dia masih sibuk dirumah sakit Dublin, tapi dia berjanji akan datang dua minggu lagi untuk menjadi dokter pengganti Hankyung."

"Jinjja yo? Nuguya?"

"Namanya Choi Siwon, dia akan datang dengan asistennya… Kim Kibum." Kata Heechul, yang terdengar bahagia kala menyebut nama Choi Siwon.

**XOXOX**

Yesung berjalan pelan ketika kakinya sudah berada dipelataran kantor detektif dimana ia bekerja. Namja yang wajahnya datar itu melenggang tanpa beban, namun langkahnya sukses terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Yesung segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sudah lama ia kenal, "Yo! Donghae-ah. Tumben kau datang ke kantor, biasanya selalu dirumah."

Seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yesung itu hanya menyeringai, "sekali-kali aku mau berangkat ke kantor hyung. Apa tidak boleh, eh?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan hoobae-nya ketika mereka sama-sama kuliah di Russia. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Yesung, dan segera merangkul pundak sunbae-nya itu ketika ia sudah berada tepat disamping Yesung. "Bagaimana kasus itu hyung?"

"Ternyata memang benar namja bernama Kim Young Woon itu melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada dokter muda asal China, Tan Hangeng. Aku baru mendapatkan bukti baru untuk itu, dank au tahu?" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya, dan dengan senyum puas karena sudah berhasil membuat Donghae penasaran, namja berwajah datar itu melanjutkan. "Yang memberikan kesaksian dan bukti otentik itu adalah orang suruhan Kim Young Woon sendiri."

"Orang itu memang selalu tidak benar dalam memilih partner! Dasar namja bodoh…" ejek Donghae.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari namja muda yang ada disampingnya itu. Yesung tadinya tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae sangat membenci orang bernama Kim Young Woon, dan akhirnya Yesung tahu apa penyebab semua kebencian Donghae pada orang yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kau yakin mau menambahkan tuntutn untuknya Hae? Walau bagaimana pun, dia itu hyungmu."

Donghae mendecak jijik, "aku tidak pernah mempunyai hyung, kau harus ingat itu."

Dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban tajam dari namja bernama Kim Donghae itu. "Aku berani jamin dia akan melakukan hal nekat untuk menghancurkan hyungnya sendiri."

**T B C **

Dan yaaaa…  
>Cukup segini dulu updateannya.<br>Aku semakin galau gara" **WGM** leeteuk-kang sora looohh…  
>Ternyata itu buka <strong>HOAX<strong>! *cih*

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	13. Chapter 13

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Donghae menghela nafasnya kala ia meneliti tiap berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Pekerjaannya sebagai intel yang membantu kerja detektif dan kepolisian Korea membuatnya merasa sedikit tertekan, karena sebenarnya pekerjaan seperti ini sama sekali bukan impiannya.

Hanya karena dendam yang mengakar dihatinya pada seseorang saja yang memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang intel. Terkadang Donghae sendiri juga tak menyangka kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Menjadi orang yang ambisius dan dingin, tak perduli akan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Kembali namja berwajah tampan itu menghela nafas, menarik perhatian namja lain yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Yesung melempar gumpalan kertas pada sosok Donghae, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan malas dari yang dilempar. "Apa sih hyung?"

Yesung menopang dagunya lalu memainkan pena yang ada ditangannya, "aku mau tahu sesuatu Hae…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau Kim Young Woon itu adalah ayah biologis dari Kim Henry?"

Donghae tak langsung menjawab, ia diam dan memilih untuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang masih bertumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Tahu bahwa Donghae diam dan tak merespon, Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja kalau Kim Henry itu adalah anak dari Park Jung Soo-,"

"Aku sangat tahu itu hyung, jadi jangan bicara lagi." Potong Donghae.

**XOXOX**

Waktu makan siang dilewatkan oleh Leeteuk didalam kamar rawat Henry bersama si namja mungil Ryeowook. Tampak dua namja berwajah manis itu berbincang ringan dengan sesekali disela oleh ocehan pelan Henry yang merasa diabaikan.

"Ah, hyung sudah tahu belum?"

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bekal yang berada dipangkuannya pada Ryeowook, "tahu apa Wookie-ah?"

"Yesung-hyung sedang menangani sebuah kasus yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan Hankyung-sshi." Ujar Ryeowook seraya membelai lembut pipi Henry yang sedang asik dengan mainan figurnya.

Leeteuk menghentikan aktifitasnya kala mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Namja cantik itu tampak gelisah, dan sedikit takut. Ryeowook yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Leeteuk pun merasa heran, "hyung, gwencahana? Wajah hyung kenapa pucat begitu?"

"Ah, gwencahana. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pusing, Wookie-ah. Aku keluar sebentar ya?"

Ryeowook tahu kalau Leeteuk berbohong, namun ia tak mau bertanya lebih jauh pada Leeteuk yang tampak sudah berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Henry. Namja mungil berpipi tembam itu menatap sosok Leeteuk yang keluar dari kamar rawatnya, lalu berganti mengarahkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook. "Wookie-hyung… mma mau kemana? Kok pelgi."

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Henry, "umma mau kekamar mandi sebentar sayang. Henry-ah main sama hyung aja ya?"

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi karena Henry sudah kembali asyik dengan mainannya. Ryeowook sendiri kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dan entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak yang mengganjal dihatinya. Lamunan Ryeowook buyar ketika ponselnya bordering, dengan cepat namja berpostur tubuh mungil itu segera meraih ponselnya yang ada didalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Seulas senyum terhias dibibir pink milik Ryeowook kala ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya, "Yeobseyo Yesung-hyung, waeyo?"

**XOXOX**

'Tidak mungkin kan? Kalau kekasih Wookie-ah menyelidiki kasus Hankyung, itu artinya Kangin akan…'

BRUGH!

"Ah, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhamnida…"

Leeteuk mencoba berdiri, namun uluran tangan dari orang yang ditabraknya membuat dirinya menengada. Dan namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut kala ia melihat sosok yang tengah memenuhi fikirannya sekarang. "Kangin-sshi… sedang apa kau?"

"Aku? Aku tadinya mau menjenguk Henry dan mengajakmu makan siang, tapi malah bertemu disini. Kau kenapa Jung Soo? Sepertinya tadi kau melamun sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari ada tubuh besarku didepanmu." Kata Kangin dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Leeteuk yang mendengar hanya diam, tak ada minat untuk menjawab. Hatinya sedang gelisah karena sosok namja dihadapannya ini, dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman ketika Kangin ada dihadapannya.

Kangin yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas. "Jung Soo, kenapa kau masih seperti ini?"

"…"

"Tak cukupkah kata-kataku pagi tadi untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Leeteuk berusaha untuk tersenyum, iris mata berwarna cokelat gelapnya memandang Kangin dengan pandangan yang sedikit melunak, "kau mau mengajakku makan siang kan? Kajja!"

Kangin kaget ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan lembut milik Leeteuk menggenggam telapak tangannya, dan ia juga terkejut ketika sosok cantik bagai malaikat yang tengah menariknya keluar dari loby rumah sakit ini tersenyum padanya. Seakan mendapatkan tiket ke surge, Kangin bersorak dalam hatinya. "Aku akan membuatmu terus tersenyum seperti itu padaku, Jung Soo. Ya… hanya padaku." Batin Kangin.

Kangin dan Leeteuk pun keluar dari pelataran depan rumah sakit dengan masih bergandengan tanngan. Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh darisana terparkir mobil Hyundai Genesis elegant yang didalamnya ada sosok seorang namja yang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Tatapan mata namja itu begitu dingin dan tajam, dan sebuah seringai menghias wajah tampan namja itu.

"Nikmati semuanya, Young Woon. Sebelum aku mengirimmu keneraka untuk merengek meminta ampun pada Eunhyuk!"

**XOXOX**

Heechul tampak melihat-lihat etalase yang memajang beberapa gaun pengantin, disamping Heechul tampak sosok Sungmin yang wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah aegyo-nya. "Hyung! Apa bisa kita pulang?"

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya, membuat rambut panjangnya yang digelung asal itu sedikit berantakan. Dengan mendecak kesal, Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam butik yang dari tadi etalase-nya dipandangi dengan tatapan nafsu namja cantik itu.

"OH HYUNG! KAKIKU RASANYA AKAN DIAMPUTASI!" Rengek Sungmin pada hyung cantiknya, namun Heechul tak menggubris.

Terpaan udara sejuk dari air conditioner yang terpasang didalam butik membuat Sungmin mendesah lega, setidaknya masuk kebutik ini tidak buruk juga untuk namja berwajah aegyo itu. Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata ketika dengan tidak perdulinya, Heechul meninggalkan dirinya untuk segera memburu gaun pengantin yang akan ia gunakan dipernikahannya nanti.

Sungmin duduk disalah satu sofa yang disediakan pihak butik, seorang yeoja yang ia tahu adalah karyawan butik mendekatinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu selama anda menunggu calon pengantin anda, tuan?" sapanya ramah. Mendengar sapaan yeoja itu membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Yeoja itu menyangka Heechul adalah calon istrinya, lucu sekali kan?

"Boleh kau meminta iced lemon tea sementara aku menunggu kakak laki-laki ku itu?" Sungmin menekankan kata 'kakak laki-laki' pada sang yeoja, yang langsung dihadiahkan tatapan terkejut. Yeoja itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Sungmin, membuat namja aegyo itu kembali menikmati kenyamanan yang ada dibutik ini.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu ia tersenyum kala ia berfikir akhirnya sang kakak bisa mencapai kebahagiaan dengan seseorang yang telah memberinya satu putera. Orang yang selama hampir tujuh tahun mengikat sang kakak dalam status pertunangan, namun akhirnya status itu kaan berubah satu minggu lagi. Angan-angan Sungmin terhempas kala seseorang menepuk punggungnya, dan bayangan sosok Heechul yang tengah memakai gaun backless berwarna cream lembut membuatnya ternganga.

"Hyung? Kau… kau….-"

"Apa? Aku cantik ya? Memang susah menjadi seorang Kim Heechul. Nah, dongsaeng… kau beruntung punya hyung sepertiku." Ujar Heechul sembari membanggkan diri. Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa, semua yang Heechul katakan memang benar. Kakaknya itu memang cantik, sangat cantik.

Dalam hati namja aegyo itu, ia merutuki sosok namja china yang tengah tertidur disuatu kamar rawat rumah sakit. "Kau beruntung sekali, Hankyung-hyung!" batin Sungmin.

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk menatap sekelilingnya, nuansa beige dan cream menyapa pengelihatannya. Dalam hati namja berwajah bagai malaikat itu ia mengagumi semua interior yang ada di apartment Kangin. Ya, Leeteuk kini sedang berada di apartment Kangin. Entah apa yang membawanya kesini, mungkin Kangin yang memaksanya dengan alasan makanan café itu tidak baik.

Dan pandangan Leeteuk teralih pada Kangin yang sedang merapikan dua kantung plastic yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sebuah senyum kecil terhias diwajah Leeteuk, "kau membeli bahan makanan sebanyak ini, padahal aku tak bisa masak."

Kangin hanya menggumam sebagai respon dari perkataan Leeteuk. Merasa tak ada gunanya dia berdiri diam diruang tengah, Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Kangin. "Kau punya ramyun? Aku akan buatkan kau ramyun…"

"Untuk apa aku mengajakmu makan di apartment ku kalau akhirnya kita makan racun seperti ramyun juga, Jung Soo? Ayolah, kita masak berdua saja." Kata Kangin.

"Tapi-"

Kangin menyodorkan sayur-sayur yang masih terbungkus rapi, "kita akan buat kari. Kalau kau tidak suka, kita mungkin akan makan bimbab. Bagaimana?"

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap seenaknya Kangin, namun pada akhirnya ia tak protes dan mengambil sayur-sayuran yang disodorkan Kangin. Dua namja itu tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Leeteuk yang tengah mencuci sayuran, dan Kangin yang tengah memilih bumbu.

Kangin menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok Leeteuk yang berdiri membelakanginya. Telinga Kangin dapat mendengar senandung kecil dari sosok cantik bagai malaikat itu, dan sebuah seringai kecil terhias diwajah Kangin ketika dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kurus Leeteuk dari belakang.

Tangan Kangin melingkar asal dipinggang Leeteuk, membuat namja cantik yang tengah ia peluk terlonjak kaget. "Kangin-ah! Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku sedang mencuci sayur-sayur ini."

"…"

Leeteuk masih berusaha melepaskan kungkungan lengan besar Kangin dipinggangnya, namun namja itu malah mempererat pelukannya. Leeteuk mendesah pasrah, ia pun membiarkan Kangin memeluknya dan ia sendiri kembali berkonsentrasi pada sayuran yang ada.

Tak suka melihat Leeteuk lebih memperhatikan sayuran-sayuran itu, Kangin membalikkan tubuh kurus Leeteuk agar menghadap kearahnya. Dan tubuh Leeteuk sukses menegang kala sentuhan hangat dan lembut ia rasakan dibibirnya, begitu basah dan memabukkan.

"Hmmmppphhh…. Kang….-iiinnnhhh…."

Desahan Leeteuk membuat Kangin bergerak lebih jauh. Tanpa paksaan, Kangin membius tubuh Leeteuk hingga lumpuh dan tak mampu bergerak. Ketika itu, Kangin berbisik tepat ditelinga Leeteuk. "Jadilah milikku, Jung Soo. Biarkan aku memilikimu, seutuhnya tanpa ada paksaan." Lirih Kangin sembari menjilat cuping telinga Leeteuk. Dan jilatan itu membuat Leeteuk pasrah, ketika Kangin menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar utama didalam apartment itu. tampak mereka sudah melupakan rencana awal mereka untuk membuat makan siang bersama.

**XOXOX**

Donghae menatap langit yang mulai gelap dari jendela apartmentnya. Ya, senja memang telah berlalu dan hujan masih saja turun dengan deras sedari siang. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya, sebuah senyum perih terlihat menghias wajah tampannya.

"Hyukkie-ah, apa kabar kau disana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau bahagia kan?"

Donghae memainkan jemarinya difoto itu, dimana difoto itu tampak potret wajah namja manis berambut gelap yang tengah ia cium pipinya. "Pipimu masih memerah difoto ini. Kau sepertinya malu ya saat aku mencium pipimu…"

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, sesak yang selama ini ia pendam. Dan sakit yang ia sembunyikan hingga menjadi akar kebencian dan benih dendam kembali menguar, membuat dirinya menjatuhkan lagi titik bening air mata dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka, Hyukkie-ah. Aku akan buat ia mengemis maaf padamu dialam sana, aku akan membalaskan semuanya untukmu. Semuanya…"

**T B C **  
>Dan akan benar-benar tamat dalam beberapa chapter kedepan.<br>LOL  
>Haaaa… aku sedang dilanda duka chingu.<br>Jadi ga bisa ngoceh banyak2.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	14. Chapter 14

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Kangin menatap wajah Leeteuk yang kini tertidur disampingnya. Lengan besarnya ia lingkarkan dipinggang ramping namja cantik itu, membuat Leeteuk sedikit bergerak didalam tidurnya. Kangin hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia lihat Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibir sewarna cherry-Nya, "kau cantik sekali Jung Soo…" gumam Kangin

Tak ada jawaban dari sosok cantik Leeteuk, yang terdengar hanya deru nafas yang teratur pertanda namja itu terlelap. Kangin menatap sekeliling kamarnya, iris matanya yang kelam merefleksikan onggokan pakaiannya dan Leeteuk. "Aku harus buat makan malam…"

Baru saja Kangin berujar dan bergerak sedikit untuk bangkit dari ranjang, sebelah tangan Leeteuk dengan tiba-tiba menahannya. Kangin menoleh, dan mendapati sosok cantik Leeteuk tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

"Kau terbangun?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "ani Kangin-ah. Aku memang sudah terbangun, sebenarnya sejak tadi aku tidak bisa tidur lelap. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau buat makan malam. Sudah jam segini, kau pasti lapar." Jawab Kangin seraya meraih celana panjangnya yang teronggok begitu saja dilantai dan segera memakainya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kangin, ia bergerak sedikit untuk merubah posisi tidurnya. Namun rasa sakit yang menyerangnya membuat dia enggan untuk melakukan pergerakan kecil lagi.

Melihat Leeteuk yang meringis kesakitan membuat Kangin langsung mendekat, wajah namja bertubuh besar itu menampakkan raut khawatir. "Gwencahana? Kalau sakit, tak usah bergerak."

Leeteuk menggeleng lagi, sambil tersenyum lembut. Sejujurnya Leeteuk cukup senang melihat raut wajah Kangin yang terlihat khawatir itu, baginya itu adalah ekspresi termanis yang pernah ia lihat dari sosok Kangin.

"Maaf Jung Soo, lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu. Aku kasar ya?"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan, "aniya Kangin-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah."

Kangin tak berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya membelai lembut surai berwarna madu dikepala Leeteuk. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka hingga dering ponsel Leeteuk memecahnya. "Bisa ambilkan ponselku, Kangin-ah?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kangin segera turun dari ranjang dan meraih celana panjang Leeteuk yang juga teronggok dilantai. Ia rogoh saku celana itu dan mengambil ponsel yang terus berdering dari dalam sana, mata Kangin memicing ketika melihat nama yang tertera di flip depan ponsel itu.

"Wookie-ah?"

Leeteuk segera menyambar ponselnya dan segera menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Ryeowook. "Yeobseyo, Wookie-ah! Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Henry?"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun tampak berlari keluar dari apartmentnya. Namja tampan itu dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju basement dimana ia memarkirkan mobil. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemui seseorang dan meminta penjelasan padanya.

Sampai di basement, Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah mobilnya. Raut wajah namja itu terlihat gusar, "sial! Kenapa dia kembali kesini sih? Menyusahkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya didalam mobil. Namja itu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan memasukkan parsneling.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu Kim Donghae!" gerutu Kyuhyun sembari menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan basement. Saat ini Kyuhyun ingin menemui Donghae, ia ingin menemui satu-satunya namja yang mempunyai dendam mendalam padanya. Namun Kyuhyun menemui Donghae bukan untuk membicarakan masa lalu, ia ingin menemui Donghae untuk membicarakan hal lain.

Hal mengejutkan, yang ia sendiri sejujurnya belum mengetahui tentang hal itu. Terima Kasih pada Sungmin yang sudah memberi tahukan kabar itu padanya. "Kau harus jelaskan semuanya tentang Changmin, Donghae-hyung!"

**XOXOX**

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Ryeowook menoleh ketika sesorang memanggilnya. Tampak wajah namja manis itu basah karena air mata yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ryeowook masih terisak ketika sosok Heechul mendekat padanya sembari mendorong kursi roda Hankyung. "Heechul-sshi…" panggilnya pada namja cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Bagaimana Henry? Kenapa dia bisa collapse?" Hankyung segera bertanya ketika kursi rodanya sudah berada didekat Rywoeook. Namja manis yang ditanya tak mampu menjawab apa-apa, hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil. Heechul merengkuh bahu Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkan namja itu. "Tenanglah Ryeowook-ah…"

Hankyung tampak khawatir, pasalnya ia sebagai dokter penanggung jawab Henry tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Namja China itu menatap kearah Heechul yang masih memeluk Ryeowook, "apa bisa kau suruh Siwon dan Kibum datang lebih cepat?"

"KAU GILA HANIE! Jarak Irlandia dan Korea itu tidak sedekat China ke Korea!" bentak Heechul. Ia merasa kesal dengan perkataan Hankyung yang memang terdengar tak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin namja itu menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu.

"Setidaknya tak bisakah kau mencobanya dulu? Hanya Siwon yang bisa menggantikanku disaat seperti ini, Cinderella. Mengertilah…" kata Hankyung, masih mencoba membujuk Heecehul. Heechul sendiri kini tampak bimbang, tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Ku mohon Cinderella, tak bisakah? Bagaimana jika Henry tak tertolong?" tambah Hankyung.

"…"

Ryeowook ikut menatap Heechul dengan tatapan memohon, "Heechul-sshi…"

"Kalau sekarang aku umpamakan Henry adalah Zhou Mi kita, apa kau masih tak ingin menghubungi mantan kekasihmu itu?" ujar Hankyung yang langsung dijawab oleh tatapan mata mendelik dari Heechul. Hankyung tersenyum lembut pada namja cantik dihadapannya, ia rengkuh pinggang Heechul sembari menyandarkan kepalanya diperut calon istrinya. "Atau kau lebih suka aku yang turun tangan menolong Henry didalam sana?"

"ANIO! KONDISIMU BELUM-,"

"Maka dari itu, kumohon hubungi Siwon." Kata Hankyung penuh penekanan.

**XOXOX**

"KIM DONGHAE!" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu apartment dihadapannya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Wajah tampan Kyuhyun menyiratkan raut tak sabar karena sedari tadi pintu itu tak bergeming. Kembali ia ketuk pintu apartment Donghae, "HYUNG! KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU INI, AKAN AKU DOBRAK!"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban atau respon, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak sabar. Ia akhirnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu apartment bercat putih itu, namun belum juga ia menendang, pintu apartment telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Donghae. "Kau masih saja tidak sabaran, Cho Kyuhyun!" sapa Donghae dengan nada datar.

"Katakan padaku hyung!"

Tampak Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, "apa?"

"Apa benar Changmin sudah meninggal?" Kyuhyun langsung melontarkan pokok masalah yang ingin ia ketahui dari namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan yang mengisi. Hingga akhirnya tawa Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun geram, "hyung! Aku serius, apa benar Chang-,"

"Ya, dia sudah meninggal. Kenapa?" nada Dingin yang entah kenapa terasa mengintimidasi itu terdengar lagi dari bibir Donghae.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau bilang Kenapa? Kau tahu Changmin itu sahabatku…" ucap Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya melemah. Ia tak mampu berkata dengan penuh emosi seperti tadi, aura intimidasi Donghae membuatnya sedikit ciut. Donghae mendecak ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, iris matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang dingin. Teramat dingin hingga Kyuhyun sendiri gentar dan memilih untuk menundukkan pandangannya pada Donghae. "Hyung-ah…"

"Sepertinya kekasihmu itu sudah memberitahumu ya?" Donghae tertawa lagi. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, "kau mau tahu kenapa Changmin meninggal?"

"…"

"Dia menggantung dirinya ketika ia masuk kerumah sakit jiwa! Dan kau tahu?"

"…"

Donghae menyeringai, "semua itu aku yang melakukannya! Aku buat hidupnya tak tenang dengan mengirimkan terror, dan pada akhirnya…" Donghae menggantung kata-katanya, ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Tampak sebuah foto tergenggam ditangan namja itu, "aku buat dia merasakan penderitaan sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa sebagai tebusan akan apa yang ia lakukan pada Jung Soo-hyung." Kata Donghae diselingi tawa yang terdengar menakutkan.

Kyuhyun mundur dari depan pintu apartment Donghae, ia sudah kehilangan nyali. Ia sadar sekarang ia dalam bahaya, namja yang dulu adalah sunbae-Nya kini menjelma menjadi sosok lain. Sosok yang lebih mengerikan. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bagai anak kelinci yang akan dimangsa oleh predatornya, "kau gila hyung! Kau gila!"

"Aku memang gila, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku gila karena kau, Changmin dan si brengsek Young Woon! Kalian yang membuatku gila! Karena kalian, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta Jung Soo hyung, aku juga menjadi sahabat yang buruk untuknya. Kalian yang membuatku begini!"

Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Donghae, namun tubuhnya malah menabrak dinding koridor. Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan ketika Donghae semakin mendekat padanya, "jangan mendekat hyung! Bukan kami yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi dirimu sendiri! Dirimu dipenuhi dendam yang tak beralasan!"

Donghae tak menggubris, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih ketakutan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. Mata Donghae terasa panas, "dendam tak beralasan katamu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku memang salah pada Jung Soo-hyung, aku akui itu! Dan aku menyesali semuanya hyung. Bahkan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada orang lain. Kau tak tahu akan hal itu kan hyung? Jangan menjadi hakim untuk orang lain hyung." Jerit Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam, matanya yang memerah Karena menahan air mata yang berkumpul, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang lebih intens. Namja itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, membuatnya tampak menakutkan dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan. "Kau pun tak tahu seperti apa diriku, Cho Kyuhyun…"

**XOXOX**

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, seorang dokter yang terlihat lelah menghampiri sosok Hankyung yang masih ada disana untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya. Dokter itu menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan pesimistis, membuat Hankyung terlihat gusar. "Bagaimana? Apa yang menyebabkan anak itu collapse? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin kondisinya baik?"

"Dokter Tan, aku menyesal sebenarnya mengatakan ini. Tapi kita sudah membahasnya beberapa minggu lalu tentang penyakit Henry. Kita harus segera mendapatkan donor transplantasi untuknya, kalau tidak akan semakin berbahaya bagi anak itu."

Hankyung tampak menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk berfikir bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pasien kecilnya itu. Pasien yang special untuknya, karena ia sudah menganggap Henry seperti anaknya. "Tapi donor transplantasi tak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, harus dari keluarga pasien. Sedangkan keluarga Henry hanya ada Park Leeteuk…"

Dokter yang ada dihadapan Hankyung membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "satu-satunya orang yang bisa kita andalkan memang hanya Park Leeteuk-sshi, dokter Tan. Kita tak punya pilihan lain, kalau kau memang ingin menyelamatkan nyawa Henry." Dokter itu pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kini tinggal Hankyung yang masih memikirkan perkataan rekannya, namja itu tampak bingung. Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, "aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hanie, aku sudah menghubungi Siwon. Dia akan datang dengan pesawat pagi dari Irlandia, dokter kepala pusat rumah sakit Dublin sudah mengeluarkan izin untuknya." Heechul berlari kearah Hankyung. Tampak dari raut wajah cantiknya, Heechul terlihat bahagia. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Hankyung dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan hangat namja tercintanya. "Kuharap Henry bisa selamat…"

Hankyung tak menjawab, ia hanya membelai rambut hitam Heechul dengan lembut. Namja China itu kini hanya bisa berperang dalam kemelut hatinya, ia terus berfikir tentang apa yang ia bicarakan dengan rekan dokternya tadi. Dan sesungguhnya, Hankyung sendiri tak yakin untuk menempuh jalan itu agar Henry selamat.

'Inilah saat-saat terberat ketika kau harus menjadi dokter…' batin Hankyung.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia hendak menghubungi Kangin. Namun entah kenapa nomor ponsel Kangin sulit sekali untuk ia hubungi, entah keberapa kali panggilan Kyuhyun hanya diakhiri dengan suara operator mailbox.

"Hyung angktlah teleponku! Kau itu dalam bahaya, pabbo! Ayo, angkat!" sungut Kyuhyun ketika lagi-lagi suara operator telepon Kangin yang menjawab panggilannya. Kyuhyun menutup melempar ponselnya ke bangku penumpang disampingnya dengan kesal, ia sudah cukup stress karena pembicaraannya tadi dengan Donghae.

_"Apa kau bilang hyung? Kau akan… akan-,"_

_"Ya, aku akan membunuh Young Woon! Aku akan membunuhnya agar ia merasakan penderitaan Eunhyuk dan Jung Soo-hyung."_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika percakapan dirinya dengan Donghae kembali terngiang. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa memukulkan kepalanya frustasi, sungguh kehadiran Donghae membuat hidupnya semakin kacau. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada setir mobilnya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

_"Kau tahu kalau kekasih Wookie-ah itu detektif? Dia yang menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung-hyung tentang dirimu, Young Woon dan namja bernama Shim Changmin…"_

Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata Sungmin kemarin malam. Ya, Kyuhyun bisa mengandalkan namja itu. Namja bernama Yesung, yang notabene adalah kekasih dari sahabat Sungmin hyung. Kyuhyun pun kembali berminat pada ponsel yang tadi ia lempar begitu saja ke bangku penumpang, dengan segera Kyuhyun menyambar benda kecil itu dan kembali menghubungi Kangin.

"… silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."

**BIP!**

"Hyung, ini akU Kyuhyun! Ini sudah teleponku yang kesekian. Hyung, kau harus tahu bahwa adikmu Kim Donghae telah kembali. Dan dia kini mengincarmu, ia akan membalaskan dendam kekasihnya padamu. Ia juga sepertinya ingin membalas dendam padaku dan padamu atas apa yang kita lakukan dulu pada Jung Soo-hyung. Aku katakan sekali lagi hyung, berhati-hatilah. Adikmu sepertinya mulai gila…" Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya ketika pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kangin sudah terekam. Dan sekarang namja itu mencari nama seseorang didaftar phonebook, dan nama Kim Ryeowook kini terpampang dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Halo, Ryeowook-ah?"

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya sembari berbicara dengan Ryeowook di line telepon. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari,Donghae sudah berada didalam mobilnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir dengan begini semuanya sudah berakhir? Ini baru permulaan…"

**T B C **

Dan apa ini?

Ah sudahlah… =w=

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


	15. Chapter 15

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Angel of Sorrow"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find a lot of ****TYPO**** here!**

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

"Jung Soo! Tenanglah…" Kangin mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk yang kalap ketika namja cantik itu mengetahui kondisi Henry yang memburuk. Leeteuk tak menyangka kalau keadaan Henry-Nya akan seperti ini, padahal kondisi Henry baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini. Leeteuk merasa takdir kini mempermainkannya, ketika ia bisa menerima kehadiran Kangin dan mencoba untuk mempercayai dan memberikan kesempatan pada namja itu, takdir malah membuat malaikat kecilnya berada diambang kematian.

Leeteuk tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Kangin. Setidaknya kehangatan namja itu bisa sedikit mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan. Kangin sendiri kini tak tahu harus bagaimana, jujur sekarang dia juga sama khawatirnya akan keadaan Henry seperti apa yang Leeteuk rasakan. Namun dia dan Leeteuk tak mungkin keluar sekarang juga, hujan masih mengguyur langit Korea dengan ganasnya.

"Aku mau Henry-ku Kangin. Aku mau Henry…" ratap Leeteuk.

Hati Kangin serasa diiris sembilu mendengar ratapan Leeteuk. Namja itu tak suka kalau Leeteuk seperti sekarang ini, ia tak suka jika Leeteuk menangis. Tapi sekali lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sungguh tak mungkin untuk keluar sekarang.

Leeteuk semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kangin, membuat baju tipis milik Kangin basah dengan air mata. Kangin hanya bisa diam dan mengelus pelan punggung Leeteuk, hatinya juga kini terasa sesak dan sakit. Hatinya sesak karena khawatir akan keadaan anaknya, hatinya pun juga sakit melihat Leeteuk menangis.

"Kangin-ah, aku rasanya ingin mati kalau begini. Aku mau Henry!"

"Jung Soo, jangan begini. Kau tahu diluar hujan, bahaya kalau kita pergi."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "ayo kerumah sakit Kangin-ah, aku mau bertemu Henry."

Kangin memijat pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan denyut sakit didaerah sana. Kangin benar-benar terjepit saat ini, namun Leeteuk terus meratap padanya. Hingga akhirnya Kangin tak tega mendengar permohonan Leeteuk yang tak ada hentinya, namja itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan meraih dagu namja cantik itu. "Tatap aku Jung Soo! Kita akan pergi, tapi aku keluar sebentar. Aku mau kau makan Sesuatu lebih dulu."

"Tapi-," Leeteuk hendak menolak, namun sosok Kangin sudah meninggalkannya didalam kamar sendirian. Kini Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis ditengah kesunyian kamar apartment Kangin, "Henry-ah… bertahanlah sayang."

**Bip! Bip!**

Leeteuk menghentikan tangisnya ketika ia mendengar nada pesan masuk untuk ponsel. Dengan segera ia mencari ponselnya, namun tak ada pesan masuk ketika ia membuka layar flip ponsel berwarna putih itu.

**Bip! Bip!**

"Ah, ponsel Kangin ya?" Leeteuk segera mencari ponsel Kangin yang tergeletak diranjang. Namja cantik itu meraba-raba ranjang untuk menemukan ponsel Kangin, dan ketika ponsel itu ada ditangannya, Leeteuk mendapatkan pesan pemberitahuan.

Leeteuk membaca pesan itu, "ung? Satu pesan suara?" gumamnya bingung. Lama Leeteuk memperhatikan isi pesan pemberitahuan itu, dan karena ia penasaran akan pesan suara itu, Leeteuk menghubungi nomor penyedia layanan pesan suara di ponsel Kangin.

Lama Leeteuk mendengar instruksi operator, hingga akirnya pesan suara itu terdengar. Leeteuk mendengarkan pesan itu dengan seksama. Suara namja terdengar dari pesan itu, dan Leeteuk merasa begitu familiar dengan suara berat namun terdengar childish itu.

_"Hyung, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun…"_

**XOXOX**

Didalam Lift, Leeteuk menggerutu sendirian. Kekhawatiran akan Henry segera ia lupakan ketika ia baru saja mendengarkan pesan suara dari Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu masih mengingat tiap kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun didalam pesan suara itu. Dan kini Leeteuk merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, "cepatlah! Cepatlah!"

**TING!**

Leeteuk dengan terburu-buru segera keluar dari dalam lift dan berlari keluar dari loby apartment. Hujan lebat segera menyapa Leeteuk, dan kini ia membenarkan apa perkataan Kangin yang sejak tadi melarangnya untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Hujan terlalu lebat, dan pastinya sulit untuk memfokuskan pandangan ketika menyetir mobil. Dan hanya orang-orang nekat saja yang memilih untuk tetap menjalankan mobil ditengah hujan yang ekstrem seperti saat ini.

"Kangin-ah, kau membeli makanan dimana?" gumam Leeteuk. Namja itu benar-benar khawatir saat ini, pasalnya pesan suara dari Kyuhyun yang mengingatkan Kangin agar berhati-hati pada Donghae membuatnya gusar. Dan Leeteuk dapat menangkap maksud tersirat dari perkataan Kyuhyun dalam pesan suara itu. Ya, Donghae pasti ingin membunuh Kangin…

Leeteuk terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap ia menemukan sosok Kangin. Namun hujan lebat menghalangi jarak pandangnya, apalagi ia lupa memakai kacamata yang biasa membantunya untuk melihat. Leeteuk menghela nafas berat ketika sosok Kangin tak kunjung terlihat, padahal sudah lima belas menit namja itu pergi.

"Kau dimana Kangin…"

"Jung Soo!"

Leeteuk segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara Kangin. Walaupaun pandangannya tidak jelas, ia dapat melihat Kangin yang tengah berdiri diseberang jalan. Namja cantik itu langsung mendesah lega ketika ia tahu Kangin baik-baik saja. Leeteuk kini hanya berdiri dipelataran depan apartment, menunggu Kangin menyebrang. Namun, retina mata Leeteuk segera membesar ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah pada sosok Kangin yang hendak menyebrang.

"KANGIN! AWAS MOBIL ITU!" Leeteuk berteriak. Namja cantik itu reflex segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan…

"JUNG SOO!"

**XOXOX**

Ryeowook tak berniat untuk beranjak selangkah pun dari depan ruang ICU, namja manis itu memilih untuk menunggu kepastian para dokter akan keadaan Henry. Memang, dia tadi sempat mencuri dengar perkataan dokter tentang keadaan Henry yang memburuk. Namun Ryeowook juga mau mempercayai kata-kata Hankyung yang berkata bahwa Henry masih bisa diselamatkan.

Ryeowook tak tahu harus mempercayai perkataan siapa, kini namja manis itu hanya bisa bergelung dalam kekalutannya sendiri. Ketika Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Heechul datang dan membuyarkannya. "Kau tak pulang kerumah Ryeowook-ah? Kau tampak lelah, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Biar aku dan Hankyung yang menjaga Henry."

Ryeowook menggeleng, "aku masih ingin disini Heechul-sshi. Kumohon, biarkan aku tinggal."

Heechul menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan tatapan prihatin, "baiklah. Oh ya, kau sudah memberitahu Leeteuk-ah kan? Kenapa dia belum datang?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah…." Namja mansi itu menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin dia akan kesini setelah hujan reda, diluar kan hujannya lebat sekali." Ucap Ryeowook.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, ia menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook dan beranjak mendekat pada Hankyung yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempat Ryeowook duduk. Kini tiga namja dewasa itu diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, hingga suara derap langkah seseorang membuyarkan semua pikiran mereka.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! SIAPA YANG BERNAMA KIM RYEOWOOK?"

Ryeowook segera membulatkan matanya ketika sesosok namja bertubuh besar berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Kangin-sshi? Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencariku? Dan kenapa kau basah kuyub seperti itu? apa yang terja-,"

"JUNG SOO! JUNG SOO!" Kangin berteriak histeris, hingga memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa dengan Leeteuk-hyung?"

"Dia kecelakaan! Donghae, dia menabrak Jung Soo! AAARRRGGGHHHH…."

Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tak mengerti akan ucapan Kangin, merasa lemas ketika ia mendengar bahwa Leeteuk mengalami kecelakaan. Ryeowook jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Kangin, membuat Heechul yang melihatnya segera mendekat. Namja cantik itu merengkuh pundak Ryeowook, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

**XOXOX**

Sementara itu dirumah sakit lain, para dokter tengah mengerubungi tubuh Leeteuk yang bersimbah darah. Namja cantik berwajah bagai malaikat itu kini tergolek lemas tak sadarkan diri, para suster sibuk membersihkan darah yang terus keluar dari luka-luka yang ada ditubuh Leeteuk. Sedangkan para dokter kini tangah berusaha untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Leeteuk.

"Golongan darah A rhesus positive!" teriak seorang dokter.

"Langka dokter! Stok kita sudah terpakai beberapa jam lalu, dan bank darah mungkin juga tidak mempunyai stok."

"Denyut jantungnya menghilang dokter. Hei, bawa kemari alat kejut jantung!"

"Siap!"

"Kejutkan!"  
>"Siap!"<p>

"Kejutkan!"

Suara bising yang terdengar dari alat pacu jantung membuat para dokter bekerja lebih ekstra, wajah mereka dipenuhi peluh karena gugup. Tiga dokter dan enam perawat masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan denyut jantung Leeteuk yang berhenti.

"Kita kehilangan dia?"

Para dokter sudah berawajah kecewa, namun seorang perawat segera meraih alat kejut jantung yang berada ditangan salah satu dokter. Ia sentuhkan alat itu ke dada Leeteuk yang berdarah beberapa kali, dan akhirnya denyut jantung Leeteuk kembali.

"Pasien sadar! Dokter…"

Leeteuk membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia memandang sekelilingnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang asing. "Dhi…ma…nnahh?"

"LEETEUK HYUNG!"

Ryeowook segera berlari menghampiri sosok Leeteuk yang masih berusaha mengenali sekelilingnya. Namja manis itu meraih tangan Leeteuk yang terasa dingin, ia sentuhkan tangan Leeteuk kearah pipinya hingga darah menempel dipipi tanpa noda Ryeowook. "Hyung bertahanlah, bertahanlah! Untuk Henry hyung. Dia juga sedang berjuang sekarang, jadi hyung juga harus berjuang!"

"Hee…nnn…llli?" Leeteuk mencoba untuk mengambil nafas, namun ia malah terbatuk dan sesak nafas. Para perawat segera memakaikan masker oksigen pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook lekat, air mata tampak mengalir dari matanya yang memar kebiruaan. "wookk…ie, kkhhata…khan phadda hhen…llli, akh! Akhh..u, menyah..yangi-nyah!"

"Hyung, sudah jangan bicara lagi."

"Khattaa…khan-akkhu, mintha maaf. Akhhu, tidakhhh…kuathh lagihh wokki-eh. Mhiaan- hhhae…"

Dan suara bising dari alat pacu jantung diruangan itu membuat Ryeowook lemas, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Hingga para perawat kembali mengerubungi sosok Leeteuk yang kini tengah ditangani lagi oleh para medis. Ryeowook hanya memandangi para dokter dan suster itu dengan tatapan pilu, kini ia tak berani untuk berharap. Semuanya terlalu gelap untuk Ryeowook, harapannya hanya akan terbang entah kemana.

Ya, ia tak mampu untuk berharap lagi…

"Tuan, anda keluarga pasien?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab pertanyaan salah satu dokter yang mendekat padanya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa menangis, kata-katanya sudah tertelan entah kemana. Satu tepukan pelan Ryeowook rasakan dibahunya, "kami sudah berusaha tuan. Kami minta maaf, jenazah bisa dibawa pulang setelah bertemu pihak administrasi…"

Dan dunia Ryeowook pun gelap….

**XOXOX**

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul segera berlari menghampiri sosok namja tampan yang baru saja muncul. Namja bernama Siwon itu memeluk Heechul sekilas, lalu mangalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Hankyung. "Hankyung-ah, lama tak berjumpa."

Hankyung membalas dengan senyuman, "ya, lama ya kita tak berjumpa setelah lulus dari Harvard."

"Perkenalkan, ini asisten sekaligus tunanganku. Namanya Kim Kibum…" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain yang sedrai tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Sosok yang ditatap Siwon pun hanya menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Dokter Tan! Kondisi Kim Henry kritis!" seorang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU dan mendekat pada Hankyung. Hankyung sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dan perawat itu kembali masuk kedalam ruang ICU.

Hankyung menatap sosok Siwon, "inilah yang harus kau lakukan Choi Siwon. Bantu aku selamatkan anak yang ada didalam sana, dengan segenap kemampuanmu."

"Akan ku lakukan, ayo Kibum."

Hankyung meraih tangan Siwon, "aku percaya padamu Siwon. Dia pasien yang berarti untukku…"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan ia mengangguk. Hankyung menatap sosok Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah memakai jas khusus, masker, dan penutup kepala. Kini Hankyung hanya bisa menggantungkan harapan pada dua orang namja itu. Harapan yang entah kenapa mulai ia ragukan, padahal sejak awal ia yang percaya bahwa harapan itu akan mengubah semuanya.

**XOXOX**

Dua jam, waktu yang lama. Waktu dua jam bagai dua puluh tahun untuk Hankyung, ia menatap pintu ruang operasi yang bergeming. Mata Hankyung tak pernah lepas dari lampu kecil yang berada diatas pintu ruang operasi, doa pun terus ia lantunkan dalam hati.

"Wookie-ah! Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk-ah? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Hankyung menolehkan pandangannya ketika Heechul berteriak memanggil Ryeowook yang baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit lain. Hankyung menatap suatu keanehan pada sosok Ryeowook, namja manis itu wajahnya tak berekspresi. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sangat bengkak, Hankyung kini tak berani untuk berasumsi.

"Wookie-ah, bicaralah. Bagaimana keadaan Leeteulk-ah?" Heechul masih berusaha membuat Ryeowook bicara.

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah menangis. Air mata yang sudah sejak tadi ia keluarkan, kini kembali mengalir tanpa halangan emmbasahi pipinya. "Leeteuk-hyung…"

Tak ada yang bicara, Heechul dan Hankyung menunggu Ryeowook untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng. Tahu arti dari gerakan tubuh Ryeowook, Heechul menutup mulutnya. Namja cantik itu syok, "tidak mungkin…"

"Lalu dimana Young Woon?" Hankyung bertanya dengan nada biasa.

Belum sempat Ryeowook menenangkan dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan muncul sosok Siwon dari dalam sana. Heecehul segera berlari mendekat pada Siwon, namja cantik itu menatap Siwon penuh harap.

"Mianhae Hankyung, kami-"

"ANDWEEEEE!" Teriakan Ryeowook membuat namja lain yang sedari tadi bersembunyi terduduk lemah dilantai. Namja yang tidak lain adalah Kangin, kini hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Kangin menenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya, tak ada air mata yang keluar dari namja matannya. Entah karena semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, atau terlalu tidak adil untuknya, atau semuanya terlalu sakit?Kangin tak mengerti akan semua yang terasa dihatinya. Yang terasa dihatinya kini hanya satu… hampa.

"Hukumanmu untukku terlalu berat, tuhan. Baru aku mau menebus semuanya, tapi kenapa kau ambil semuanya? Aku belum menyembuhkan luka Jung Soo, aku juga belum membiarkan anakku mengenal siapa ayahnya. Ini terlalu berat, tuhan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Terlalu berat hingga aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlalu sakit hingga aku tak bisa menangis…" bisik Kangin pada udara kosong.

**XOXOX**

Kini dua makam itu basah, menebarkan bau tanah yang terlalu menyengat. Kangin duduk bersimpuh didepan dua makam orang yang ia cintai, dikedua tangannya ada dua ikat bunga yang masih segar. Ia letakkan satu ikat bunga crysant kuning diatas makam Henry, lalu ia letakkan bunga lily putih diatas makam Leeteuk.

"Umma, kue mochi kenapa ada didalam tanah sih? Kasian dia nanti gak bisa nafas loh…"

Suara polos kekanakkan milik Zhou Mi membuat isakan Heechul semakin keras. Namja cantik itu tak kuat untuk berada disana lama-lama, akhirnya ia pergi sembari dipayungi oleh Sungmin. Kini hanya ada Zhou Mi dan Hankyung yang ada didekat dua pusara yang masih baru itu.

"Kue mochi, didalam sana dingin gak? Disini hujan loh, pasti didalam dingin juga ya?" Zhou Mi kembali berceloteh, membuat beberapa orang yang masih bertahan disana setelah misa pemakaman menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Zhou Mi menepuk-nepuk tanah makam Henry yang basah, hingga membuat tangannya kotor. "Kata umma kue mochi harus tidur disini, tapi Mimi gak suka. Jadi, kalau kue mochi udah bosen tidur didalam sana, tinggal balik aja ya kerumah sakit. Nanti kita main lagi, Mimi janji deh gak akan nyubit-nyubit pipi kue mochi lagi. Hehehe…"

Ryeowook semakin terisak mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kepelukan Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam sambil memegang payung hitam. Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung pelan, sebagai ungkapan betapa sakit hatinya sekarang. "Hyung, aku ingin pulang…"

"Aku juga akan pulang Hankyung, kau bagaimana?" Siwon menepuk bahu Hankyung. Namja China itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Siwon, lalu seulas senyum ia berikan pada namja itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Mimi-ah. Kasihan Umma dan Ajhussimu menunggu dimobil…"

"Tapi kue mochi-nya appa…"

Hankyung meraih tubuh kecil Zhou Mi untuk duduk dipangkuannya, lalu ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "Bisa bantu aku mendorong kursi roda, Ryeowook-sshi?"

Kini didepan makam itu hanya ada sosok Kangin dan Yesung. Dua namja itu berdiri dalam diam, tak ada yang berbicara. Suara hujan membuat suasana semakin kelabu, terselimuti duka. Kangin menatap kosong pada pusara Leeteuk, "apa harus kau menangkapku sekarang Yesung-sshi? Tak bisakah kau bilang pada pihak kepolisian untuk membiarkanku berduka dulu?"

"…"

Kangin menundukkan wajahnya, "kau tahu Yesung-sshi? Semuanya terlalu berat, hingga aku berfikir sepertinya bukan mereka yang pantas berada didalam sana. Tapi aku…"

Yesung tetap diam, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan. Kangin mendengus, "aku terlihat lemah ya? Padahal dulu aku termasuk orang yang kuat dan menyebalkan. Tapi…" Kangin meraih segenggam tanah dari pusara Leeteuk, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat hingga telapak tangannya kotor dengan warna cokelat kemerahan. "Kenapa hanya karena seorang Park Jung Soo dan Kim Henry bisa membuatku lemah seperti ini Yesung-sshi? Kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang bisa membuatku seperti ini?"

"Kim Young Woon, polisi memberikan waktu padaku dank au hanya satu jam. Jadi bisakah kita-," Yesung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat namja bertubuh besar yang membelakanginya tampak bergetar. Tanpa melihat pun Yesung tahu, kini Kangin menangis. Namja itu kini mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak kemarin ia tahan, sesuatu yang ia telan dalam hatinya.

Yesung menepuk bahu Kangin pelan, "Kim Young Woon-,"

"Bisakah aku mendapat satu kesempatan, Yesung-sshi?"

**XOXOX**

(**Donghae POV**)

Aku kini menatap sosoknya yang tampak menderita. Sosoknya yang hanya bisa memandangi makam dua orang yang baru sekarang ia sadarai betapa berharganya mereka. Kini kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan Young Woon? Begitulah rasanya ketika kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Begitulah rasanya kalau kau mengabaikan dan menghancurkan orang lain. Kau harusnya bersyukur…

"Aku tak meyesal atas kematianmu Jung Soo-hyung, karena kematianmu aku bisa membalaskan rasa sakit ini. Aku kejam ya? Aku minta maaf Jung Soo-hyung. Tapi kau juga bodoh, kenapa kau malah menyelamatkan namja brengsek itu? dia sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, dan membuatmu menderita. Bahkan dia tega membuangmu dalam kesunyian yang menakutkan."

Aku menghela nafas, masih memandang sosok Young Woon dan Yesung-hyung dari balik pohon ini. "Young Woon, seharusnya kau yang terbaring didalam makam itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Jung Soo-hyung, karena dia… aku masih hidup."

Aku kini berbalik, payung hitam yang sedari tadi melindungiku dari hujan kuletakkan sembarangan. Kini tubuhku basah, aku merasa kini aku menyatu dengan hujan. Hujan yang selalu disukai Jung Soo-hyung, hujan yang waktu itu mengantarkan kepergian Eunhyuk.

Hujan…

Terkadang terlalu suram, namun terkadang juga menyenangkan. Aku menengadahkan wajahku, agar tetesan air dari langit itu semakin membasahi tubuhku, "Eunhyuk… Jung Soo-hyung…"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…"

**E N D **

Ending yang aneh, saya tahu itu. lemparin aja saya sama apa yang ada ditangan kalian sekarang ^^

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But…PLEASE BE KIND!**


End file.
